Picking Up The Pieces Sam and Andy
by Sellons
Summary: Sam goes undercover when he thinks that Andy and Luke are about to get engaged. After finding Luke and Joe in a compromising situation they break up, and six months later her life turns upside down.
1. Prologue

Sam had decided to decline the guns and gangs position. He was sure he was making the right call. Even though he did want the job, he didn't want to not work with Andy even more. So, he declined. He was actually surprisingly sure of his decision. Boyd was pissed, he'd been trying to get Sam into guns and gangs for a while. It had been a month since they offered him the job. A month since Andy was shot. A month since she moved in with him, which made Sam sick to his stomach both with anger and jealously. He was fairly certain that Callaghan and Jo were sneaking around behind Andy's back but with no actual evidence all it was, was a hunch and if he was wrong Andy would hate him so he decided to keep quiet about it.

He was about to go and tell Jerry that he didn't take the spot in guns and gangs when he saw him talking to Callaghan. Callaghan had a little box in his hand and Sam got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Swarek." Best's voice caused Sam to turn around.

"I know you don't want the spot in guns and gangs. I am not sure why but I'm not going to press that. There is an undercover job. Barada brother's, you would be working with guns and gangs on it. Boyd thought it might help change your mind. But, you wouldn't be tied to working with guns and gangs when it's over. What do you say?"

The image of Callaghan holding that box behind him flashed into his mind. Could it be the worst thing in the world to go undercover again? Sam thought to himself, If he did he wouldn't have to watch McNally flaunt her ring around. Hell, if he went long enough he wouldn't even have to be around for their wedding. Then maybe he could get her out of his system.

"Sure." The reluctance in Sam's voice was obvious. As much as he didn't want to be around for McNally's impending engagement, he also didn't want to just up and leave. He cared about her and that was obvious to anyone with a pulse. But this – maybe, just maybe, it would give him the chance to finally see her as just a friend and not want her to be something more.

"Alright, we are going to have to act fast. Change into your street clothes and meet me in my office in 15 Boyd will be there. He'll get you up to speed."

"So how is domestication going? It's been a month. That's a pretty big deal." Traci said as they both finished getting ready for the shift.

"Yeah, no everything is good." Andy was less than convincing.

"Uh oh trouble in paradise already?"

"It's not trouble it's just, I don't know, Luke has been acting kind of weird lately. He has been ever since he found out Jo was working here." Andy couldn't hide the disappointment she was feeling. She wanted things to be perfect with Luke, well at least as close to perfect as she could get. Things were good, but they just weren't right.

"Do you think he's?" Traci asked not even having to finish her thought, Andy couldn't say her mind hadn't already gone there.

"Part of me thinks he is, but I don't have any proof Trace. Then the other part of me thinks I'm just being crazy and typical Andy looking for any excuse to run." They started their way out of the locker room and into the bullpen on the way to parade when they noticed Sam in Frank's office with Boyd.

"What's going on there?" Andy said immediately distracted from her conversation.

"Street clothes, looks like Swarek took Boyd up on his offer to join guns and gangs." Traci looked over at Andy and just shrugged her shoulders.

Andy felt a lump form in her throat. She had no claim on Sam, but she couldn't imagine patrolling without him. They were partners, it seemed like he was going to say now. NO ANDY, you're with Luke. Sam wanted this job, you knew he did. You've known for a long time. Just be happy for him. The two made eye contact through the glass that encased Frank's office. She flashed him a weak smile, and he did the same in return.

"Jimmy Barada, Frank Barada. Brothers, they run the little mob. Their cousin Joey Barada is their right hand man. He's a bit of a weakling though. Not exactly a tough nut to crack. He's extremely loyal and doesn't trust anyone unless Jimmy or Frank does. They have a pretty small operation, all the names we've run down. Take as long as you need. As far as we know they aren't in business with Hill. If you hear his name being tossed around try your best to not partake in it. Don't do any deals with Hill if you can avoid it." Boyd was clearly excited that Sam was taking the UC job. Sam kind of was, but not because he cared so much about the Barada brothers but because he knew watching Andy get engaged to Callaghan would break what little heart he had left into a million pieces.

"Sam, your UC identity is Danny Moore. We have fake identification all ready for you. You are going to do great." With that they were done talking. Sam was officially back undercover.

Frank was in the parade room already. Andy knew what was coming next, she was about to get a new partner. Any wasn't looking forward to it, riding around, walking the beat wasn't going to be the same without Sam by her side.

"McNally you're with Shaw, Epstein you're with Peck, Nash you're with Williams, Diaz you're in the barn today. Serve, protect, and have your partner's back."

Everyone left the parade room, and Sam and Andy bumped into each other on her way to the patrol car.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Andy said to Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Guns and gangs. You're going to be great."

Sam couldn't talk about his undercover mission, and Andy didn't stick around long enough for Sam to even say thanks. She told him she'd have to go or she'd be late and that she'd miss riding around and chasing bad guys with him. They shook hands, and Andy left. Sam was speechless for a moment, but then he left. It was time to begin his UC operation.

They day had gone slow, and when it was over Andy was so confused about everything she couldn't even muster up the energy to pretend to be happy and go to the Penny. She had recently gotten her own car, which made traveling a lot easier.

Luke's car was in the driveway. Andy took a moment and took a deep breath in. She was going to be brave and talk to him about what was bothering her. But when she got inside she wasn't even prepared for what she saw. Jo was there and they were kissing.

They didn't hear her walk in so Andy slammed the door behind her causing them to break from their kiss. Guilt laced their features but anger took over Andy's. Luke was supposed to be the right choice, the safe choice. Now she couldn't even talk to Sam. He was gone, and this happy life she thought she was having with Luke was gone too. Andy noticed a small box on the coffee table beside them. Which just made Andy even more hurt, upset, and angry.

"What's going on here? What is that box? What are you ... doing?" The words left Andy's mouth quickly. She didn't know what to make of any of this. This was supposed to be the house she shared with Luke. The happy house by the water with the perfect guy.

"Andy I'm sorry, the box is just ear rings. I didn't mean for this to happen." Luke sounded genuine enough but Andy was so angry she didn't care what he had to say.

"I'm going to pack my clothes. We're over. Don't talk to me, don't try and stop me. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you Luke."


	2. Chapter One

**I know those who have read the story were looking forward to following Andy's journey during the time of Sam being gone. But that was not my intent with the story. Hope this chapter gives some light on where Andy is in her life. Thanks for all the comments I appreciate them.**

* * *

><p>Six months. It had been six months since she had last seen Sam. Six months since she lived with Luke. Six months since she moved into her new place which was right down the street from the barn, which made getting to and from work really easy. Six months riding with 15's new transfer Kevin Sloane. He was around Sam's height, his hair was short and styled similar to Sam's, he had bright green eyes which was different. His skin was light, not olive like Sam's. She had been comparing him to Sam for the past six months. She and Luke had become friends, which turned out to be quite good actually. They had both realized that they weren't really meant to be together but the friends thing worked quite well, and Jo had transferred back to 27, leaving Luke yet again.<p>

"What are you thinking about Andy?" Kevin asked her as she stared out the window of the squad car. 1504 the same one she would drive around with when she was partnered with Sam. In the past six months riding with Kevin had been fun, but it wasn't the same as riding with Sam.

"I was just thinking about my old partner. It's been six months to the day since I last talked to him." Andy admitted, she didn't see why she couldn't admit it. She and Kevin had become friends, sure it was pretty obvious to her he wanted something more. Andy had gone on a date or two over the past six months. She had considered going to Sam's to see how he was doing. She hadn't even seen him at the Penny. But she couldn't bring up the courage to go to his place, and she just assumed that the reason he never came around the Penny anymore was because he was really busy.

"Oh, his name was Swarek right? Sam Swarek?" The distain when Kevin said his name was palpable. It made Andy angry. He didn't even know Sam and he had the gull to say his name right that. SHUT UP ANDY. You have no claim on Sam, he is off working guns and gangs. He's probably forgotten all about you. It's time to move on, I mean you never even had him to begin with. You were with Luke. You could have had him but you pushed him away like a moron. Now you can't ever have him.

"Yeah, can we change the subject though?" Andy didn't want to talk about Sam. She needed to stop think about him. She had to get it together and move on. Everything else was good, her dad was sober. She was gaining more and more experience on the job. It was just her love life that couldn't quite seem to snap into focus.

"Sure no problem, do you have any plans after shift?" Kevin asked hoping that she'd say no. He wanted to invite her to a party that her dad was throwing for his clients.

"I was thinking about stopping by the penny for a drink, why?" She turned her head to face him. She saw the hope in his eyes, and she could tell what he had planned already. How bad could it be Andy, one dinner? Maybe a movie. You can say yes, that way if it isn't good no chemistry or whatever you can say you at least tried.

"My dad, he runs one of the big hedge funds in town. And, he is having this party for some of his clients. It's like no big deal if you're busy or something. If you know, you want to go to the Penny instead. That's cool, it's no big deal."

The nervousness in his tone was surprisingly cute. It made Andy smile. "You know what, that sounds like fun." Actually a big party like that wasn't really Andy's cup of tea. But she could use to shake things up a bit. Like she thought to herself before how bad could it be?

"Really?"

"Yeah, what time do you want me ready for?"

"Seven."

"Seven it is then."

* * *

><p>After shift Andy had told Traci about what her plans were for the evening. Traci was a little shocked that Andy had agreed. It was no secret that Kevin had a crush on her but Traci didn't see anything in return on Andy's end. Andy said she knew, but maybe it was because she didn't give him a chance. Traci saw Andy's point, not that she was convinced Andy was really attracted to him. But she told her to go have fun and party with the rich and fabulous of Toronto.<p>

Andy had showered, she put on her usual make-up but spiced it up with red lips. She wore a strapless, knee-length black dress with a sweetheart neckline. She put on a simple necklace. She put everything she'd need for the night in a bright red clutch. Then she put on a pair of nude pumps that matched her skin tone. She wore her hair down. She looked in the mirror. Satisfied with her look she left her bedroom and made her way to the livingroom. It was just a little before seven. Andy grabbed a jacket it was a black knee length trench she buttoned it up and made her way out of her apartment building and down the stairs to the lobby of her building. Sure enough, Kevin was parked outside.

"You look great Andy," Kevin said when she climbed into the passenger side of his car.

"Thanks Kevin you look good too," She noticed he was very black-tie formal. Andy was beginning to think what she wore may not be appropriate for this kind of event. She had never been to anything like this before, she was just a low-key latchkey kid. The most formal event she had ever been to was her high school prom.

"I'm really nervous, I've never been to anything like this before. What if I say something stupid? I don't want to embarrass you or your father. This is his big night right?"

Kevin chuckled a little which offended Andy, she didn't say it out loud though even though he had taken her quite a bit of nerve to admit she was nervous to him. "Don't worry Andy, most of these guys are going to be plastered off their asses by the time the night is over. I'd be surprised if by tomorrow they even have a cohesive memory of the night."

That didn't make Andy feel any better, it actually made her feel worse. Old rich guys, thinking they were above the law, drunk, probably grabby.

Before she knew it they had arrived at the party. The place was packed with rich people. Andy felt very out of place. Even more out of place than she felt when she was with Luke. They had checked their coats, and as they had entered the room Kevin moved his hand to the small of Andy's back. She couldn't help comparing it to when Sam had done it so many times. It didn't give her the same reaction. No butterflies in her stomach.

Why are you doing this Andy?

Stop comparing Kevin to Sam.

Kevin is not Sam, Kevin will never be Sam. Try and be a good date to Kevin.

"Hey there son." A man in his late 50's walked towards them. His hair was salt'n'pepper and other than the fact he looked his age he looked exactly like Kevin. "This must be your date. You look great, I'm Kevin's dad Markus Sloane. If you don't mind I need to steal Kevin away from you for a moment. Feel free to mingle, most of them don't bite. The food and the drinks are that way." He pointed over to the left and Kevin and Andy parted ways.

Andy made her way over to the drinks. Andy's mind wouldn't stop racing between Kevin and Sam. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Even on the dates with the other guys, their touch their kisses she kept comparing them to Sam. She knew she had feelings for Sam, she knew she tried to hide it while she was with Luke. But now that he was gone she thought she'd be over it by now. But alas, she wasn't.

Andy was so preoccupied she accidently bumped into someone making them spill their drink onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Andy looked up at him and she couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be. What was he doing here? This didn't make sense. She blinked, she blinked again. She wanted to rub her eyes but didn't want to smear her make-up so she blinked again.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Sam said somewhat loudly to save face. "Why don't I get you a drink, and you can tell me your name."

Sam was undercover, but being at a party for a guy who runs a hedge fund. He placed his hand on the small of her back. It felt like a million butterflies had hatched in her stomach, goosebumps formed over her whole body. She even took in a silent whiff of his cologne. He never wore too much, just enough.

He grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed one to Andy. They both turned to face each other. "I'm Daniel Moore but my friends call me Danny." He reached out his hand to Andy's, "Andy McNally." They shook.

"So," Andy said lowering her tone, "How have you been. New assignment treating you well?"

"It has its moments, I'm close to making a head on this whole thing. I am here as a personal guest of Jimmy and Frank Barada."

"Very impressive Mr. Moore." Andy had never actually been in the in the presence of the Barada brother's before she had seen their pictures up around the barn. But had never actually seen them in person before. She knew that they were dangerous and she quickly became worried for Sam.

"There you are," Kevin's voice boomed he saw the two of them talking. He had no idea who Sam was. "Making friends I see Andy. I'm Kevin Sloane. My dad is Markus Sloane he's the host of this party. You one of his clients?"

"No, I'm in business with a couple of his clients though. Jimmy and Frank Barada. Good guys, export coffee. I'm Danny Moore."

"Nice to meet you man. Andy, my mom really wants to meet you." Andy flashed Sam a look that let him know that she was sorry. Kevin then placed his hand back on the small of her back, and again nothing. No sparks, no fireworks. The rest of the night Andy and Sam didn't bump into each other. Didn't even see each other. It had been six months to the day since she last saw him. Greeted him with a handshake and she couldn't even call him Sam.

* * *

><p>After the party was over Kevin drove Andy back to her place. He parked in front of her building. "So, did you have fun?"<p>

"Yeah, it was different."

"Different that's an odd word to use." Kevin was a little worried it had taken him a lot to ask Andy out. He had wanted to do it for months.

"Sorry, It's just the most formal party I've ever been too was my prom. So it was kind of a fish out of water experience for me."

Kevin reached his hand over and took Andy's in his. She let him even though the hand that she really wanted to touch her was Sam's. Maybe he'd call her in a couple of weeks when he got done with his undercover op. If it took him longer that was fine. Andy would wait.

No Andy, you don't know that is what he even wants.

The blackout.

Shut your brain off Andy.

Before she could even say thanks to Kevin for the ride, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, there was no spark. When he broke from the kiss he smiled at her. Andy felt bad that she wasn't feeling the same thing that he obvious was. Part of her was screaming to fake it til you make it. He was nice. But she didn't want a repeat Luke situation. She just couldn't fake it. She didn't smile back at him.

"What's wrong Andy?"

"I'm sorry you're really nice, I just can't do this." Andy rushed out of his car and into her apartment building.


	3. Chapter Two

"Doesn't sound like you had a very good time on your date with your lover partner Ms. McNally?" Traci asked in a slightly condescending but also somewhat motherly tone.

"It wasn't the best date of my life at all. All the people and then I bumped into Sam who was working undercover." When she got to the Sam part of the sentence she lowered her voice slightly and said it really fast hoping that Traci wouldn't pick up on it to comment on it. But it was a lost cause and she knew it.

"WHAT?" Traci yelped at her. "You ran into Swarek, but how? That was a party for the rich and fabulous of the greater Toronto Area."

"I know he was working undercover, he was a guest of the Barada's."

"The Barada's? Did your date have any idea that you were making googly eyes at Swarek?" Traci teased Andy slightly in her tone.

"No he didn't have any idea that it was Sam. He's using an alias Trace. But I have to say, it was amazing seeing him again."

"And lover partner kissed you at the end of your date?"

Andy nodded. "It was the worst kiss of my life Trace. Nothing, I mean even with Luke at least there was a tiny bit of a spark. But all I do with Kevin is keep comparing him to Sam and how he isn't Sam." Andy put her forehead against her locker door after she closed it.

"Am I crazy or am I crazy? I have literally spent the last six months doing nothing but thinking of how I should have chosen Sam. How I wish I was riding in the car with Sam still. How I wish I could just talk to Sam for a minute. I guess I did get to talk to him for a minute. Trace seeing him again, it is just."

"Aww, you know what you said he said he's close to making a break in the case. Maybe he'll be back soon. You know what I'm sure he will. Swarek is many things and determined is one of them." Traci said reassuringly.

"But he saw me with Kevin, and Kevin wrapped his arm around me. What if Sam doesn't even think of me that way."

"Andy, trust me when I tell you Sam likes you that way. EVERYBODY, and I mean everybody saw it."

Andy sighed, it was probably true but still. It would be nice to be able to talk to Sam again. Even if she had to call him Danny.

"Now I have to ride all day with Kevin."

"You could get Frank to re-assign you."

"Oh yeah Traci, this is just like the holidate with Swarek all over again. I can't go to Sarge and tell him about my man problems."

"Yeah you're right you can't do that. Maybe, maybe you'll get lucky and get paired with Diaz or Shaw. It's possible." Traci wasn't very convincing that time. They both knew that the chances of that happening were just the same as Sam walking into the 15 division at that very moment with the Barada's in handcuffs yelling that he was going to go back on patrol with Andy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, today is Saint Patrick's day. People are going to be drunk, all over the place. Parade's happening. Everyone is out to have a good time. You are not. You will be working. This is a pretty high volume day for arrests. People aren't themselves today because they feel the need to drink their weight in whiskey and green beer. You need to keep your cool. McNally you're with Sloane. Nash you're with Williams, Epstein you're with Shaw, Diaz and Peck you are riding together. Remember to Serve, Protect, and don't get puked on."<p>

Crap, Andy thought to herself. After what happened last night riding with Kevin was sure to be unpleasant to say the least. She had basically told him he was a really great guy just not the guy for her. After months of him flirting with her and building up the courage to ask him out. She got up from her chair along with everyone else and began to make her way to the squad car. She knew this day was going to be extremely awkward.

* * *

><p>"My favourite day of the year." Kevin said as he caught up with Andy in the bullpen.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Andy didn't really know what to say to him. This really was like the holidate with Sam, expect for yet again Kevin wasn't Sam. He wasn't going to tell some corny joke that made Andy laugh and make everything go back to normal. He wasn't going to make her feel one hundred per cent safe and comfortable.

"Yeah I guess it's the Irish in my blood. Too bad this is a night shift though, can't go out for a drink after shift. Do you want a ride home after shift, maybe get some breakfast?"

Was he really asking her out again? Andy was uncomfortable she didn't know what to say to him. "I just live down the street. I think we should go to the car."

* * *

><p>"Tonight we make the drop. Twelve guns Danny. We take the guns to the guy, bring the money back. It's simple and straight forward. Joey will drop you off at the location, he will circle the block while he waits for you to try and avoid suspicion. You leave the guns you get the money. It isn't complicated." Sam nodded to Jimmy letting him know that he understood.<p>

"So, who am I making the drop off to?"

"Sonny Ramirez he's part of the Oakdale boys. Straight shooter, needs guns. Lucky for the Oakdale Boys we are in the business of getting people guns. Just make sure you count the money before you leave. I'd hate to have to off the guy because he tried to stiff us."

Sam felt a lump form in his throat. But to be honest it had been there since he had run into McNally the night before. Seeing her, it sent him right back to where he was six months ago. He knew he had just been pushing the feelings he had for her down. Not dealing with them focusing on the case. Who the hell was that Kevin guy anyway? What happened with Callaghan?

Focus on the case Sam.

"Yeah no problem. I'll make sure to count the money. You're right the last thing we need is some street punk trying to stiff you."

"Us." Jimmy said, "Try and stiff us. You are one of us now Danny."

Sam had to fight back a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

><p>Andy and Kevin had been riding around for a couple of hours. She was riding shot gun, there was an awkward silence in the car. Not much was said between them. Kevin had a feeling it was about the partner she talked about sometimes. The one that was her training officer. Some of the coppers in the 15 said they had an unspoken attraction between the two of them. Hell, even Callaghan had said it too him.<p>

"Andy, I have to ask. What happened at the end of our date last night? You kind of ran away. Said that I was really nice but you can't do this. What did you mean by this?" Kevin had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. That he was really nice but there was nothing between them. He had waited so long to ask her out. Maybe he waited too long.

"I don't think now is the best time to have this conversation. We are working." Andy tried to deflect it, she hoped Kevin would let it slide. Maybe she should use Sam's it is what it is line on him. No big deal, it's cool. All of that that had caught her by surprise after the blackout.

STOP THINKING ABOUT SAM. She instructed herself, yelling it at herself for the millionth time. Every time she did it her efforts were futile. She would just think about him later, the way it felt last night when his hand touched the small of her back. The way it felt when he looked into her eyes. The way his voice sounded. The butterflies in her stomach.

"I guess it isn't but I need to talk about it Andy. I just, I thought there was something between us. Was I wrong?" Kevin asked her as he turned onto Dundas. The streets were full of people trying to get into bars to have a drink.

"I'm just not in the mood to have this conversation right now." She hoped saying that would be enough to get him to stop talking.

"That's what you said yesterday when we were talking about your old partner. I mean, not in those words but the message was still the same. We are partner's Andy you can tell me what's going on." Andy felt like there was something more Kevin wanted to say. But he stopped, Andy however couldn't shake the feeling that there was an implied and attached to what he said.

"And?" Andy asked him. She was getting annoyed with this whole conversation and how he didn't let it go. Sam would have let it go. DAMN IT ANDY, you did it again. He's not Sam, stop comparing him to Sam. Why wouldn't her brain just listen to her? She had to stop thinking about Sam, he was having a good time chasing bad guys with Boyd in guns and gangs. She just needs to try and move on, but definitely not with Kevin she told herself assuredly.

"And what?"

"What you were just saying sounded like there was an and attached to it."

"It's just, you know what you're right now isn't the time to have this conversation." He focused his eyes in on the road as they moved down Dundas street, they had been circling this block for quite some time. Andy just rolled her eyes at what he said and turned to face out the passenger's side window again.

* * *

><p>"I know, it's just a drop though. Drop off the guns get the money. We can't do that." Sam had called Boyd when he got back to his place where he was staying while undercover.<p>

"We need to get them Sam." Boyd's anger created a tension over the phone.

"I know don't you think I know that? I've been working my ass off for six months. I'm really close but if we bust, I'm just going to drop off the guns. We are going to have the chalk this one up to the good of the cause. I'm not happy about having these guns out on the streets in the hands of the Oakdale boys. But if they find out I'm 5-0, all hell is going to break loose and we aren't going to get the Barada's."

"Alright, no you're right. Listen you give me the location and I'll have a cover team at least. In case, you have to give me that. We'll be in an unmarked car. No one will know."

"The drop is going down west of Anson Park, it's 18 Skagway Avenue. Jimmy is going to be casing the block during the drop. Just keep a distance."

"It's not my first go around Swarek."

"Yeah, I know. It's just this is my life. This is a big deal to the Barada's. I'll admit though I have a bad feeling about it."

"You always say that man. Listen I have confidence you'll be fine."

"I have to go, gotta get ready for the drop."


	4. Chapter Three

It was six hours into Andy's shift. They made a few arrests, public intoxication. Nothing overly interesting. It had been fairly awkward between them since their conversation a mere four hours ago. Everything they said to each other was strictly work related. Kevin was uncomfortable, Andy was uncomfortable. You could cut the tension in the car with a knife.

"So, how long you two been sleeping together?" Slurred the drunk civilian in the back of their car.

"What? No, we're not, we're just friends." Andy said with conviction. Not like when she said it to Swann before she kind of lost him. She couldn't help but smile. Remembering how Sam saved her from Swann strangling her, and how he was so careful with her when he fixed up her leg. How soft his eyes were when he told her about his sister Sarah.

"Yeah right, I might be drunk. But I ain't no fool."

"Ain't isn't a word." Andy said smarmily back to their soon to be prisoner who was about to get an all expense paid visit to 15's drunk tank for the night.

They dropped him off in the barn with Andrews and went back to their squad car and back to patrolling the streets. Andy couldn't stop thinking about all the times Sam had been sweet to her without even realizing what he was doing. At least, she thought he probably didn't realize it. _Hambulance_... she still couldn't believe he said that. She let out a small laugh without even realizing it.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked making Andy flip her head over in his direction. He looked over for a moment seeing the confusion on her face then looked back to the road. "You laughed."

"Oh, I didn't even realize." Andy turned her head back to the spot it had been most of the night. Starring out of the passenger's side window.

"So, what's so funny? You've had a big smile on her face pretty much ever since you told that drunk guy we weren't together." He sighed for a minute but then jokingly said, "Am I really that bad?"

Andy shook her head, "No you're not. I'm sorry about what happened last night, but, I spent so much time trying to make things work with Luke because I thought he was the right choice. I lost sight of what was right in front of me."

"1504 we have suspicious activity around Skagway Avenue. A black suv has been driving around in circles. It has some of the resident's in the area afraid. Please respond. Lisence plate is AYPJ 123."

Kevin was disappointed he couldn't continue his conversation with Andy but duty called. "1504 we're en route."

"Rodger that 1504 thank you."

* * *

><p>"Alright Danny boy." Joey said when he got into the car. "The glocks are in the back. When we stop you get out of the car. Open the backseat get the guns. Don't shit your pants or anything. No one can know you're carrying guns. You will buzz into apartment 1. Once they let you in, you go into apartment 1. No funny business. Hesitate even for a moment and it will get back to Jimmy and Frank. Count the money, remember to count the money. Some of the lower level lackey's in the Oakdale boys and the OP crew have been trying to stiff my cousin's recently. And don't skim. You'll get your cut."<p>

"Cut?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yup, you're doing pretty much all the work. You'll get a small cut of the money. Probably 500 bucks. Seems to be the standard."

Joey pulled away from the curb and they began to make their way to the drop location.

"Still pretty generous."

Joey nodded, "Yeah well, that's my cousins. Jimmy and Frank are both really impressed with you. So, my piece of advice is don't mess this up. You get in – get out. No funny business. Don't stall. Put the guns down on a table when you get in. Sonny will count the guns, once he has you count the money. Once the money has been counted you leave."

"I've done this before."

Joey shot Sam a dirty look, "You want your cut or not?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, okay I get it no funny business. Get in, get out."

They pulled up in front of the apartment building. It was old and dingy looking. Sam couldn't imagine there were many families living there. As he hoped out of his car he closed his eyes for a moment. He pictured what Andy looked like the night before, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him. But then he pictured that Kevin guy. He had to, it made him snap back into reality. Made him refocus on the task at hand. He pulled the guns out of the back seat of the car. Then he made his way to the apartment building. He heard Joey pull away to begin circling the block, Sam took a deep breath in and he buzzed into apartment one.

"Who is it?" A scratchy voice inquired.

"Danny, Jimmy sent me."

"Alright man, come on in. Doors open."

So Sam did as he instructed, he could see what he thought was Boyd's unmarked van a few apartment's down. He just prayed nothing bad went down. He would make it out alive he knew that. This was routine. Nothing was going to happen, Boyd was right. Sam had done stuff like this more times than he could count. He was perfectly fine, maybe it was just seeing Andy after all these months that had him twisted into knots. That must be it.

Sam walked into the apartment and placed the guns down on the dining room table right beside a larger bag that was clearly the money. Sonny opened up the bag with the guns counting them all. Inspecting them.

"These are nice," Sonny said looking over at him. "Money's all there you can count it."

Sam nodded and unzipped the bag with the money. He wanted to make sure it was all there or he was sure that they'd kill him along with this moron. Sure enough, all the money was there. Which made Sam breathe a sigh of relief not that he could externalize that.

"Pleasure doin business with you man." Sonny said to him. Sam nodded, "Same to you."

Sam made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Andy made it to Skagway Avenue. They had made the decision to turn on the lights only after they spotted the car as to not alert the guy they didn't want to alert him and make him rabbit. It could just be a misunderstanding. Maybe the person driving the truck was just looking for someone and couldn't spot them. It was really dark out.<p>

"Maybe he left." Kevin said causing Andy to get an odd feeling in her stomach.

"He? How do you know it's a he?" Uncertainty tainted every word that left Andy's mouth even though she didn't want it to. She was beginning to feel even worse like something bad was about to happen. _That feeling in your gut, you've got to learn to listen to it. It's telling you what you need to do you've got to learn to trust it_. Sam's voice echoed in her head. Andy couldn't help but think to herself what was going on, what was she getting herself into?

"There it is." Kevin said as he flicked on the lights. The car had stopped outside of an apartment building where a man was exiting. The guy had a huge black bag in his hand. Who was that guy? Andy didn't get a very good look at him before she had to pile out of the car.

"I'll check the guy out over there." Kevin said as he ran towards the guy who had been exiting the building. This made Andy feel even worse. But there wasn't much time, she walked over to the car.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir can you roll down your window please?"<p>

The man complied he looked vaguely familiar. But Andy couldn't recall why.

"I'm sorry officer is there a problem?"

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm Officer Sloane. What's in the bag?"<p>

Sam was startled, the two men faced each other and they immediately recognized the other from the night before.

"Clothes," Sam said simply. He didn't waver, didn't look to down into the left. He was very convincing if he did say so himself.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Well congratulations, I hear that's a tough gig. Now if you don't mind, my friend is waiting for me. He's been helping me move. This is the last of my things. I really want to leave." Sam moved to try and move past him but this guy moved right in front of him.

"Listen buddy I don't like you," Kevin began, "I don't think that you were moving the last of your stuff. I think you are a good for nothing gangster. My partner is over there checking on your friend. You probably remember her, the girl from last night. We aren't going to let you get away with some drug deal buddy."

ANDY. Sam's head perked up when he had said the girl from last night. Andy was over there talking to Joey Barada. Panic took over Sam's body. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't like when he had first met Andy and she accidently got his cover blown. This was so much bigger than that.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone down with Boyd, Jerry, and Ericho watching. They didn't know what to do. If they got out of the van Sam's cover would be blown.<p>

"Boyd man, come on McNally and Sloane are going to get Sammy into trouble." Jerry was worried for his friend. There was no way this wasn't going to go south. He couldn't let Sam get hurt. "These guys aren't like Hill. They will try and kill Sammy if he doesn't get them behind bars. Is there any way we can get them out of here without blowing Sammy's cover?"

"I don't see how we can do that." Jess chimed in. "I think we need to move in. Sonny is probably still up in the apartment it will be enough to get search warrent's for both the Barada's and the Oakdale boys. Boyd it's your call."

"Just wait maybe they'll go away. Just give Sam a minute he'll talk his way out of it."

* * *

><p>"Sir can I see your license and registration please?" Andy asked the guy. She could tell he was annoyed. She was waiting for Kevin to turn around the corner to back her up but nothing. What was he doing with the guy who exited the apartment? Andy couldn't shake the feeling she had about this whole situation. It was bad, this whole thing was bad. She didn't even feel like they should be there.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me? Why in the world do you need to see that? I was parked when you turned on your damn lights. What in the hell could I have possibly done?"

"Sir just show them to me or I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car."

"Fine." He angrily reached for them. When he saw the shiny metal of his gun, he looked over at Andy. She was clearly nervous, maybe it would be enough to get her to go away. He placed his hand on the gun and slowly moved it out so she couldn't see what he was doing. Then before she even knew what was going on she had a gun pointed at her chest.

"Go back to your car princess."

Andy swallowed hard, she didn't know what to do. "KEVIN." Yelling, probably wasn't a good idea. It would attract attention.

_**Bang. Bang.**_

Andy fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Open up your bag Daniel, if that is your real name?"<p>

Sam's grip on the bag strengthened. "You're an idiot you know that? You let her go over there to talk to Joey Barada by herself." Sam had a sick feeling in his stomach. What he really wanted to do was drop the money on the ground and run over and protect Andy. Before she blew his cover by accident but now he was seriously contemplating blowing his own cover to protect her from being hurt.

"She's fine. Trust me she's my partner. I know her, you met her at a party last night. You don't know either one of us. Now hand over the bag now or I'm going to arrest you."

"You're making a mistake buddy." Sam's eyes were darkened he looked like he was about to deck the guy with his free hand.

"Explain that one to me, I'm really curious to hear what you have to say. How am I the one making the mistake?"

"I'm on the job." Sam whispered to him in the same tone he had said it to Andy just over a year ago. But all this guy did was roll his eyes. He reached his hand over to grab Sam's free hand when they heard gun shots. Sam's heart jumped into his throat. He pushed past Kevin and ran to the car to see what happened. He prayed that it was Andy that pulled the trigger and not Joey.

* * *

><p>"Boyd, we can't wait anymore they aren't going anywhere. Let's just go, come on man." Jerry had desperation in his tone.<p>

"Boyd, I have to agree." Jess had to back up Jerry. She was beginning to feel uneasy and she couldn't hold it back. "How about this two of us go into the building to get Ramirez, and one of us goes over to get Joey. Yeah, that means blowing Swarek's cover but I don't think we have a choice at this point."

"No, just another minute. He'll get out of this. He's really good."

"Donovan I know he's really good but this is going south quick. Sloane isn't going to let Sam go, probably not even if he explains the whole situation. The guy's a really dumbass like that. We need to get Sammy out of there now." Jerry wasn't going to back down. He wanted Sam out of the situation now. He wasn't going to let his friend or his other co-workers get caught in a haze.

But before they could even continue the conversation they heard gunshots. "Jess, Jerry go to the apartment get Ramirez, I'll get Joey. Go now. All units move in now." Boyd said to both of them and over a radio to two other cars that Boyd had put in place for surveillance.


	5. Chapter Four

The first shot hit Andy right square in her chest in her vest. It hurt like hell. It made Andy loose her breath immediately as well as her footing. She was shot at point blank range. She flew back a little bit, before she even fell to hit the ground she got hit again. This one was lower, center in the middle of her stomach. It made her fly back a little bit more. Then she hit the ground. It hurt like hell. Everything hurt. Breathing immediately became a chore.

"Shots fired, shots fired. We need an ambulance now. 18 Sprayway Avenue. We have an officer down, repeat we have an officer down. Get out of the car sir, we'll shoot your tire so you can't get away. So just get out of the car."

The voices sounded so far away. Everything sounded the same.

Sam was freaking out as soon as he heard the first shot. Well, if he was going to be honest as soon as he saw Kevin. He knew that this was going to go south. Who the hell had called the cops? Whose idea was it to have the clown circle the block of course that was going to attract attention? He pushed Kevin out of the way. Kevin turned around to follow Sam but he was yelling that Sam was going to be arrested if anything happened to his partner.

He turned around the car, Andy was on the ground. Joey was in handcuffs. Sam dropped the bags and ran to Andy's side. He heard Joey yell something about Sam being a cop but of course he called him Danny. He couldn't focus on that right now, he had to make sure that Andy was okay.

"Breathe Andy, I know it's hard but you have to breathe."

Sam's face came into Andy's focus. It was blurry, but it was definitely him. She wanted to smile at him but she couldn't. The pain was unbearable and Andy was mustering up all of her energy to breathe.

"Sammy the EMT's are on their way she's going to be fine." Jerry said as he kneeled down beside his friend.

"Sam?" Kevin said behind the two men. He was confused and couldn't pretend like he wasn't.

"Yeah," Boyd said in an angry voice as he made his way over to Kevin. "Sam as in Sam Swarek. As in an officer in your division. What the hell were you thinking accosting him like that? Why didn't you back McNally up with the car? Didn't your training officer teach you that the number one rule is to never leave your partner? Now she's shot, nice work dumbass. I hope you like answering phones because if I have it my way that's what you'll be doing for the rest of your miserable career."

"Boyd as much as I don't like the guy, I really don't think you ought to be playing the blame game right now." Jerry said accusingly.

Sam could feel tears welling in his eyes as he looked down on Andy. He didn't care what was going on around them. He just needed to make sure that Andy was okay. He wanted her to know that he was there. "You'll be okay Andy. I can hear the ambulance it's almost here okay. You took your bullets to the vest. Just breathe Andy, just breathe." Sam had one hand cupping her face and the other stroking the top of her head.

Andy nodded to him. Each word felt like he was saying it from the other end of the street but she could see him right beside her. She blinked hard, the pain was overwhelming. Andy let out a yelp of pain. She wanted something for the pain. How was this happening?

She looked back up into Sam's eyes, she could tell they were full of concern. Andy was about to say something to him. When her eyes closed.

"Andy?" The panic that filled his body moved to his voice. "Andy wake up, come on McNally."

Sam turned his head around and Boyd and Kevin were still talking to each other. One blaming the other for what happened to Andy. Jerry was sitting beside him with his hand on his back reassuring him that it was going to be okay. Logically Sam knew that Andy was going to be okay, but he still had an ache in his gut.

"Jerry I want to ride in the ambulance." Sam whispered over to his friend. Jerry nodded at him he knew that Jerry would cover with him when it came to Boyd.

"I don't think that's such a good idea man." Kevin said as he moved closer to Andy.

It was clear that whatever Boyd and Kevin were talking about Boyd wasn't too happy about it. "You know what, MAN, you don't tell my guy what to do. Sam I can take your statement later and Sloane I'm going to have to inform Best about what happened here tonight. Sam I'll get your statement tomorrow don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>The doctor had told Andy that she'd have to spend the night. She was on some pain medication and feeling a little better. Breathing was still hard, she had a couple of bruised ribs but luckily nothing was broken. Tommy had come to visit his daughter but Andy insisted he go home and get a good night sleep. Her friends had come to check on her aswell and they had all gone home. It was Kevin, Sam, and Andy left in her room.<p>

Sam needed to talk to Andy, but he didn't want to do it with him in the room. He needed to know how Andy ended up there. He also wanted to know more about this Kevin guy he had a feeling that his dad was laundering money for the Barada's. He wanted to know if she thought Kevin might be involved. But more important than that of that. He wanted to let Andy know that he missed her and he was glad that she wasn't hurt more seriously.

"I think you can go home now Swarek." Kevin said. Sam looked over at him. Kevin seemed cold and somewhat distant. Hell, if he was going to lose Andy to Callaghan at least he got that. At his heart Luke is a good guy, Sam knew that. Sure maybe a bit of a workaholic but pretty much everyone in their line of work was. It was all about long shifts and catching cases.

"That's alright I'm fine, Andy and I need to talk actually." He looked into Andy's eyes. She was staring at him like she was about to apologize for something. He couldn't imagine what she needed to apologize for. But before Kevin or Sam could continue what was sure to develop into a heated banter Andy started talking.

"I'm sorry Sam," Andy's voice was quiet, weak, and strained. "I didn't mean to get your cover blown again. We were just responding to a 911 call, the car was circling the block and some of the residents of the apartment buildings were scared."

Sam nodded, "Kevin can you please give us a minute. I really need to talk to Sam alone."

Kevin protested a little, declaring that he didn't trust Sam. He said he thought that Sam was on the take. Andy was getting frustrated with Kevin, it was little by little over the past six months but it was happening nevertheless.

"You think I'm on the take?" Sam's annoyed look took over his features. "If I were you I'd filter some of this. Now go before I make you go."

Kevin took in an audible breath and Andy asked him to leave again. He did but he made it clear he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry about him Sam. He doesn't like you, and I don't know why he doesn't even know you. I'm sorry about your cover."

"Don't worry about that, it isn't your fault, I'm just happy that you're okay." Sam reached his hand over and took Andy's in his. It made Andy get butterflies in her stomach, but then again Andy was a little doped up on pain medication, and she had a bruise on her torso that stretched from her chest all the way to the bottom of her stomach.

"I – I've missed you all these months." Andy admitted. "How do you like it, in Guns and Gangs?"

"I'm not in Guns and Gangs I just took an undercover job. It seemed appealing at the time. When I get back to patrolling the streets, do you want to be my partner again?"

Andy couldn't help but smile at him. "You aren't taking the spot in guns and gangs?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I don't think now is the right time. Plus with me blowing me own cover, I highly doubt that I would be a valuable asset to Guns and Gangs for a while anyway." Sam paused for a moment, then continued in a playful slightly sarcastic tone. "So, how has your temporary replacement partner been treating you? I mean other than taking you out to fancy parties."

"Don't make me laugh Sam. Kevin is okay, he's not you."

"We'll it's pretty hard to be as awesome as me." Andy laughed slightly at Sam's remark but it hurt. "Sorry McNally I didn't mean to make you laugh."

"Andy."

"What?" Sam replied to her slightly confused.

"Andy, you called me by my first name earlier and I want you to call me Andy from now on. Not McNally."

"Alright, Andy, I am going to tell you something because I trust you. You can't tell Kevin. I know it goes against partner's code but it's pretty huge Andy. Boyd and I think that Kevin's dad has been laundering money for the Barada's. We've gotten enough evidence over the past 6 months to look into it. I just need you to stay away from this guy until we find out for sure one way or the other. He could be on the take too Andy. We don't know."

"I don't think he is Sam, I've been riding with him for six months."

"Andy," He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "I know you, you have a big heart and you see the best in everyone even if they don't deserve it. I just want you to be careful. Don't answer if he calls. Don't buzz him into your apartment if he comes over. Actually, speaking about that I think you need someone to take care of you at least for the first few days. I need to lay low, I can't go back to work for at least a week."

"You don't need to do that Sam. Take care of me." Andy said, being typical Andy.

"How did you know I was going to offer?"

"Because I know you."

"Well then," Sam said, "If you know me then you know I'm not going to take no for an answer plus, I could use the company while I'm being instructed to lay low until the investigation against the Barada's gets wrapped up."

"When you said, it seemed appealing at the time. What did you mean?"

Sam took a deep breath in, "Is it really that important?"

Andy nodded, "To me it is."

"Okay, I saw Callaghan talking to Jerry that day. He had a box in his hand. I thought it was an engagement ring so I decided." Andy cut him off.

"They were earrings and they weren't for me, he also never told Jerry what was in the box. He was giving them to Jo. I've been broken up with Luke for six months."

"Oh, and Kevin?"

"Just friends, he asked me out to the party and I decided to go. But then I saw you Sam, and it was like nothing changed between us. This might sound stupid, or crazy, or whatever but for the last six months. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about calling you or going to your house a bunch of times to see how you were doing. I guess if I had you wouldn't have been there."

Sam nodded, "It's not crazy Andy."

Before Sam could finish his thought. Kevin walked back into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sam and Andy shared a look between the two of them. Kevin didn't acknowledge it but it didn't go unnoticed. He still planned on winning Andy over. When she got back to work and they got back to patrol he'd do just that.

"You should probably get some sleep Andy," He said to her.

Sam agreed and looked at Kevin. "Andy I'll come visit you tomorrow, I'll drive you home when you get released you can show me this new place of yours."

"Sounds like a plan." Andy said, Kevin said goodnight and left.

"I can stay if you'd like." Sam said after Kevin left for the night.

"No, go home get a good night sleep. Take a shower in your place. You've probably been living in a hole for the past six months. I'll be fine for the night Sam. Go home."

With that Sam left. There was so much he wanted to say to Andy he wasn't even sure where to begin. He was beginning to get an iffy feeling about Kevin, he planned on calling Best and telling him in the morning for now what Andy said did sound appealing. A shower in his own shower, sleeping through the night in his bed, waking up in a clean place. Well relatively clean, he was sure that in the last six months his place probably built up a healthy amount of dust.


	6. Chapter Five

"I have a bad feeling about Kevin Sloane Frank. I need you to trust me about this. Has Boyd been able to prove that his dad Markus Sloane's been laundering money?" Sam had gotten up a little early so he could be sure to have the conversation without Frank being disturbed. Sure they had to have the conversation over the phone but the less chance that someone would accidently overhear the conversation the better.

"As for Markus Sloane, yes we've proved that he's been laundering money and now he wants to roll over on the Barada's. As for Kevin - Boyd, Barber, and Ericho have all told me the exact same thing. Now you, do you know what McNally feels about the situation. I am going to have him watched for the next few days while we collect all the evidence against Jimmy and Frank Barada. Sorry you have to lay low man."

"Don't worry about it, I could use the down time anyway. It's just this Kevin guy. I don't know maybe he's on the up and up. I just have a bad feeling about him. Maybe it's just nothing, also there is something I do need to ask."

"What is it?"

"I'm not taking the spot in guns and gangs, I was just hoping that when I can return to work and when Andy can return to work that we could be partners again."

"I missed the part where you asked Swarek."

"The question was implied."

"I can't make you any promises Sam, but you and Andy were a very impressive team. We'll have to see where this investigation into Kevin goes."

Sam felt his heart sink a little, he wanted, no needed Andy to be his partner. He had trusted her instantly from the moment they first worked together. They had a virtually seemless partnership, arrest rate was high, there was no reason for Sam to believe that not re-instating their partnership was a good idea. "Frank, I'm not just asking you as my boss. I'm asking you as a friend. I need to protect Andy."

"Alright, when you get back I'll pair you with Peck and put Diaz with Sloane. Once Andy is back I'll find something to do with Sloane. You can be partnered with Andy again. I've got to ask though man, what's with you not taking the spot in guns and gangs I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it was, but things change. I want something different now."

"What's that?"

"I'll let you know if I get it."

"Alright, Sloane is making a b-line for my office. I'll put everything in order. Boyd is quite happy with the work you were able to do while undercover. He thanks you for putting the evidence in a safe location, and calling him bright and early to give your statement. Talk to you soon."

Sam hung up his phone and made his way down the stairs of his house. He had gotten up so early he even had cleaned the place. There was so much dust in the place he couldn't stand it. He had changed the sheets on his bed which hadn't been done in months. Not that he used them, he had even changed them before he left for UC but that had been a mere coincidence since he didn't know he was going UC that day.

Sam got his keys, put on his shoes and headed out the door. He was going to see Andy. Since Kevin had to work he knew he could get Andy the hell out of the hospital before Kevin had a chance to check up on them. Which Sam couldn't deny was very appealing. He would have all day to talk to Andy. Probably hold her hair back when she vomited from the pain. Sam had been there, well not the needing to hold his hair back part, but he knew what it was like to get shot like that. It was extremely painful. Sam hoped into his truck and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Sloane, to what to I owe the pleasure?" Frank asked he had a feeling he knew. IA had already been sniffing around Kevin. Kevin's dad had spent the night in holding and it had quickly become gossip around the division. Not that Frank condoned gossiping but he couldn't stop it from happening either.<p>

"Why in the world was my dad arrested? Internal affairs have also been sniffing around my personal finances. Mind telling me what that is about?"

"Your father was arrested because he was suspected of laundering money for the Barada's which he has copped to doing. As for internal affairs I cannot speak to their ongoing investigation. If you cooperate you'll be just fine I'm sure." Frank wasn't so sure of that. But he had to tell Kevin that anyway. If he was on the take it was the only way they'd be able to reel him in if he thought he was going to be fine. "Listen it's just mandatory. Internal Affairs has to look into your affairs if something like this goes down. We're talking about a lot of money. Millions of dollars. If you need to take the day off I completely understand."

"There is something else I need to ask you about."

Frank nodded his head and waved his hand for Kevin to continue. "Andy and I have been riding together for the past six months. We know each other's moves. I heard that Swarek never accepted the spot in guns and gangs and that he's going to come back onto patrol. I just think that it wouldn't make sense after all this time to put Sam and Andy back together."

"That's my decision." Frank said simply.

"I know I'm just saying that Swarek is probably a little rusty after all this time undercover and it wouldn't be fair to Andy to pair him with her."

Frank couldn't help but laugh at Kevin, "Swarek, rusty? You clearly don't know the guy at all. Sam will be perfectly fine don't worry about him." He stopped laughing and became serious again, "Now do you need to take the day off or what?"

Kevin thought to himself for a moment. If he left for the day he could probably beat Sam to the hospital and spend the day with Andy.

"Actually sir, if you don't mind I think that would probably be a good idea. It would give a day for everything that's going on with my dad to blow over."

Frank nodded, "Of course I understand."

* * *

><p>"Andy McNally, she's expecting me." Sam said to the nurse at the nurse's station.<p>

"Actually sir, we were just about to discharge her." The nurse said.

"Great, she asked me to ride her back to her place. Can I go back to her room and see her."

"I don't see why not."

Sam went back to Andy's room and she was lying in the bed in sweats. Her eyes were closed. Sam couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't know but she didn't need to know. What he did know though was that the nurse had better hurry up. Sam was supposed to be laying low and running around town like this was the exact opposite of laying low. Couldn't be further from laying low if it tried.

"Sam you came." Andy said, she had heard someone enter the room and she slightly opened one of her eyes to see who it was. She was trying to take a little nap while waiting for the nurse to return with her discharge papers but it was pointless.

"I told you I would, and you said it was a good idea. If I knew you were going to be released bright and early I would have come sooner." Sam sat down in the chair beside her.

"Don't worry about it you're here so it worked out."

They both smiled at each other. The nurse entered the room. "Okay we just need you to sign here then you are free to go. Remember you take one pill twice a day. Make sure they are at the same time every day. If the pain gets to be too much take a Tylenol three. If the pain still doesn't go away call your doctor. Play it safe Officer McNally." Andy signed the form and the nurse left the room.

"I'll help you get out of the bed." Sam said as he got up from the chair.

"No that's okay Sam, really, I've got it."

"Wasn't asking, I was telling. Now stop moving and I'll carry you to the wheelchair and push you out to my car. It's an order Andy. If you don't listen I'm going to start calling you McNally again."

"Fine," She said. Sam handed her the pill bottle to carry and he put one of his arms under her legs and the other around her back. She felt butterflies release in her stomach again, goosebumps formed all over her body. Their eyes met for a moment. Andy wanted to say something to him but she wasn't sure what that something was. It became clear to her though in that moment that nothing really had changed between them. They were friends with a clear attraction for one another, she wanted it to be more but didn't know if he did. Only she didn't have Luke keeping her from making the move to try and make it something more. Had Traci been right when she said that Sam wanted it too? She had said the same thing earlier when she had dropped off the sweats for Andy.

"You comfortable?" Sam asked as he sat her down in the wheelchair.

"As comfortable as I can be."

Sam nodded he got it, he'd be the exact same way. He had been there before. He carefully rolled her through the hospital and to his car. He lifted her up into the seat. She couldn't deny that she liked how he was being so careful and taking care of her. She had never had that before. She could just get use to it. Sam returned the wheelchair to a nurse that had accompanied them out of the hospital and got into the driver's side of his truck.

"So where are we headed Andy, where do you live?"

She gave him the location, "Right down from the barn huh? Still just barely make it in on time for parade?"

She flashed him a look. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He quipped back quickly.

Sam made his way out of the hospital's parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I just went to Andy McNally's room and she isn't there. What happened to her, is she upstairs for a test?" Kevin had a little concern in his tone as he spoke to a nurse in the station.<p>

"I'm sorry who are you to Officer McNally?"

"I'm her partner, her work partner."

"Oh, well I can't release information about patients to non-immediate family members. You can understand I'm just doing my job." The nurse turned her back to Kevin. Which aggravated him.

"Surely, you can make an exception this one time. I mean she asked me to come and pick her up and take her home."

The nurse turned back around, "Let me just check." The nurse said with haste in her voice. "It looks like Officer McNally was already released. It appears like she didn't want you to pick her up afterall since she's already gone. Now if you don't mind sir I need to get back to my job."

The nurse picked up a chart and left the nurse's station. Kevin turned around, he clearly hadn't made it on time. He could go to Andy's place. They were friends. He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't let him in to come and check on her. Yeah, he thought to himself. That is what I am going to do. I am going to go and check on her. She would let me in. Yeah, Kevin come on man go check on her. Show her that you are a good guy. The best guy. This Sam guy, he is nothing but a moron.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Sam for everything really, I appreciate it." Andy said as he helped her sit down on the couch.<p>

"Don't mention it, really, I want to. It's not a big deal." Sam tried to brush it off. If he could he would have taken the two bullets for Andy.

"No Sam, really it is. I've never had anyone do this for me. It means a lot." Sam sat down on the other end of Andy's couch. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"So you never took the spot in guns and gangs, and you went undercover because you thought Luke was going to propose to me?"

Sam and Andy were intensely staring into each other's eyes as the conversation began.

"Basically."

"Why?" Andy had to know. She needed to know if Sam had the feelings for her that she had for him. She couldn't put herself out there without knowing that he felt the same way. "And don't ask if it's important because you know it is."

"Okay," Sam swallowed as a lump began to form in his throat. "I didn't want to be around to watch you and Callaghan plan the perfect wedding, for the perfect house, to have the perfect little life."

Andy nodded, "But why?"

"Andy."

"Sam please I have to know."

"Because I care. I've cared for a really long time."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Before you were with Callaghan, you looked happy and I didn't want to interfere in that. I just want you to be happy Andy even if being happy means not being with me."

"That is actually really sweet Sam. But what if being happy meant being with you?"

Before Sam could say something Andy's phone rang.

* * *

><p>Kevin pulled up to Andy's place. He built up the courage to get out of the car and go up to the door to buzz into her place. She was there he knew she was there. Where else would she be? He pushed the button for her apartment.<p>

Andy reached for the phone, it hurt a little to stretch like that but it wasn't too bad. She looked over at Sam, it was someone buzzing into her apartment. It could be her dad.

Andy pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Andy said in an inquisitive tone.

"Andy it's Kevin, can I come up. I have the day off and I just thought that maybe we could spend the day together."

Andy looked over at Sam who was still looking at her. Their eyes had only broken contact for a moment since he sat down on the other end of a sofa when she had to reach for the phone. She mouth to him that it was Kevin. To which he softly replied to get rid of him.

"Sorry Kevin, I'm just really burnt out I'm going to sleep all day. Don't be mad at me."

"Andy I could never be mad at you, but are you sure. I mean I can be super quiet you won't even know I'm there. I'll just help you get around." Kevin needed to make sure that Andy saw that he was a good guy and that there could be something between them.

"Kevin, I appreciate your offer I really do. I just really need to be alone right now. I don't think I'll be able to get a wink of sleep if I know someone else is in the apartment."

"Okay, no problem. I'll drop by later then."

"Actually, how about I call you later."

"Andy is something wrong? Do you need my help? If you do say something about the weather."

"Kevin, I'm fine and I don't need your help nothing is wrong. Please I just really want to go to sleep. Goodbye Kevin."

Andy hung up the phone. "Wow that guy can't take a hint huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

><p>Kevin turned around he was getting a little nervous he had no idea what was going on. He was about to buzz into someone else's apartment so he could check on Andy when he got a phone call.<p>

"Hey."

"What's the deal man?" Said the person on the other line.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and explanation of what the deal is would help me know what you want and what you need."

"Cops are starting to snoop around my place. I don't pay you to have stuff like this happen. I need to know who the mole was. Don't play me like a fool Kevin I know I have a rat."

"Maybe we can meet and we can discuss this someplace more private."

"No, if you come over then they'll know that you're a part of this. I need someone I can trust on the inside. You need to tell me who the mole is. Is it Danny? I haven't seen the guy since he was supposed to make the drop last night. I guess bringing him to the party and you bringing that girl was a good idea. We figured out who he was on a small deal before things got too far."

"You aren't going to hurt the girl are you? It's just.."

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about that. I'll do what I need to do in order to get the job done."

"Jimmy I swear man if you hurt her so help me god." Before Kevin could finish the sentence Jimmy interrupted him.

"You'll what go to your boss, and tell him what a dangerous man I am and what I've done? You do that and you'll go down for conspiracy to commit murder. You'll lose your badge and your reputation. You need me just as much as I need you. You've got to destroy some of this evidence so we don't end up going away for a long time. You need to find Danny Moore for us."

"His name isn't Danny, it's Sam Swarek and I'll see what I can do about the evidence. But you need to run your operation more discreetly from now on."

"Don't tell me how to run my business or you will be the next one who finds themselves in the bottom of the Hudson. You understand me? You turn your back on me and I will make sure you go down too. You mark my words Sloane. You will not come out of this smelling like roses."

"How in the hell are you going to prove that?"

"Who says your detective buddies can't already prove it?"

"So the guy's name is Sam Swarek, I'm going to need the girl's name too Kevvy. Come on don't skimp out on your ol' buddy Jimmy."

"No I won't let you hurt her."

"You don't get a say in that if she's involved with him she's not on our side. I need her to have your back when it comes to this so I don't end up in prison."

"She's not involved with him, they just use to be partner's. We can discuss this later. Bye Jimmy." Kevin hung up his phone. He knew that wouldn't be a move that went over so well with Jimmy. He turned back around and buzzed into Andy's place again.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that being with me might make you happy?" Sam asked cautiously.<p>

Andy nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I've missed you Sam. I guess I didn't see what was right in front of me that whole time. Maybe I was too afraid to admit it. I just know that if we don't try then I think we'd both regret it."

Sam smiled, his dimples made Andy smile. She couldn't help it, Sam had that affect on her.

"So what are you saying, Sam, do you want to try?"

"Yeah, I do."

They both smiled at each other, "Now I think you should get some sleep do you want some help down the hall to your bedroom?"

Andy nodded, "That would be great actually, thanks."

"Stop saying thanks. I'm helping because I want to help."

Sam got up and helped Andy to her feet, when he did he placed his lips on hers. Electricity flew through both of her bodies. Andy knew that she made the right decision. Being with Sam, this was exactly where she wanted to be. Well actually, if she could do it minus the bruises from the gunshots that would make it perfect.

Sam was about to help her down the hall when the phone rang again. Sam handed her her phone. Andy looked at the caller ID and it was the front door again.

"Dad?" Andy said she figured this time it would be her dad it was the only thing that made any sense.

"Nope, me again. I am really worried about you Andy. Please let me up."

"Kevin, I tried to be nice but I'm going to have to be harsh with you."

Sam shot Andy a sceptical look. "It's Sloane again?" He whispered but this time Kevin heard it.

"Andy is that old partner of yours bothering you? I thought you said you wanted to be alone."

Andy couldn't suppress her eye roll. Sam assumed that she wasn't doing it at him but rather to Kevin on the other end of the line.

"Kevin no one is bothering me, Sam is here because I want him to be here. I don't know why you don't like Sam but it is really getting on my nerves. You are judging him without even taking the chance to get to know him. I don't want to be with you Kevin, there is nothing going on between us. I am going to try and go to sleep and I'd appreciate it if you went home or did whatever you do during your days off. Please leave Kevin."

"You know what fine whatever Andy, whatever happens next that's on you."

"WOAH, Wait what the hell does that mean?"

Kevin walked away from the buzzer's intercom and into his car. After a couple more times of asking what the hell he meant Andy heard a car driving off and assumed it was him. So she hung up.

"What happened?" The concern in Sam's voice filled his eyes and the rest of the features on his face.

"You are right about him, he just told me whatever happens next is on me. Sam, I'm scared."

The feeling Sam got last night before the drop off came back tenfold. "Okay, you let me deal with this. You just need to get some sleep so you can heal and get better and get back to work."


	7. Chapter Six

**Ever since you guys writing your amazing feedback suggested that Kevin might be on the take I've toyed with the idea going back and forth between making him a good guy and making him a bad guy. Then as I kept thinking about it, I think you guys are right. It makes more sense if he is on the take and working with the Barada's. I hope you like the story from here on out. I already have a pretty good idea about how it's going to end. I won't give you any spoilers except for the one I would give the press if I were an actor on a show. Things Happen, Events Transpire, and No One's Life Will Ever Be The Same. Also if any of you are wondering if I am making up street and park names. I am not, I am using Google Maps. LOL, it makes it fun!**

* * *

><p>Andy sat down on her bed, and was about to lie down when Sam began opening the drawers in her dresser.<p>

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think I'd mean we'd deal with it here did you?"

Sam shot Andy a look that told her they had to move and they had to move now. There was no turning back. "Kevin's dad has been laundering money for the Barada's probably using his hedge funds here to funnel money into wall street accounts. Kevin's been working with them, probably helping keep them out of jail. Andy he probably already told Jimmy and Frank who I am. We need to get out of here. I have to protect you. Now do you have a duffle bag, or an extra back pack or something I can put some clothes in?"

"In the closet there is a black backpack on the shelf. We can use that. Sam I have a really bad feeling."

Sam turned to Andy before opening the closet door. "Yeah I have a bad feeling too."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere safe."

"We can go to your place right? I mean if we need somewhere we can go to my dad's."

Sam shook his head as he took the backpack down from the shelf. "No, my place isn't safe Andy. I mean we'll have to go there to get some clothes but we won't be able to stay. If they know who I am it won't take long to figure out where I live. Which reminds me I need to call my sister and my parents. So they can get the hell out of St. Catherine's until this blows over. You need to call your dad and get him to leave town for a few days."

"Sam what you saying?" Fear plagued Andy's tone.

"The Barada's don't just stop at killing the people who have burned them Andy. They've been known to kill entire families. I know it's a lot to take in right now. But what I did in six months, I am the only person who has ever gotten that close to them before. The last guy that did a UC op with the Barada's as their target. He washed up in Lake Ontario."

* * *

><p>"I am telling you, if you hurt her Jimmy there will be serious consequences. I will turn my back on you. I'll take whatever I get as a consequence. I care about her, she gets hurt and I will make sure your whole world shakes Jimmy." Kevin's anger was apparent not only in his tone but in his body language as well. He was trying to intimidate Jimmy. But it wasn't working, Jimmy just smiled at him.<p>

"If you were going to roll on me you would have done it already. I put a lot of effort into this secret meeting. I had to have my guys follow you to make sure you weren't being followed. Now how about showing me some respect or I can make sure your father never sees you again. Don't test me Kevin, I will do it."

Kevin took a step back, "I never wanted this. I don't want anyone to die."

"What are you saying, you're a victim? That's rich Kevin. You are just as much a part of this as everyone else. As I am, as my brother is. As your father is."

"What are you saying? My dad never killed anyone he got you more money."

"Your dad is a liability now. Let's not have you become one too."

"What is that supposed to mean? I've done a lot for you, what are you going to do kill me before you get a chance to find Sam Swarek? I know where he is right now. You want to kill him right?"

"I'm not stupid Kevin, I'm not going to incriminate myself. I just want to have tea and cookies with the guy." Annoyance laced the features on Jimmy's face. He moved towards Kevin in an aggressive fashion. Kevin was getting a pit in his stomach and with every step that Jimmy took in his direction the pit got bigger and bigger.

"So, you know where he is? Where the hell is he?" Jimmy's tone became deeper, more intense. He was inches away from Kevin's face. Kevin swallowed a lump that had begun to form in his throat.

"You have to promise me something first. You need me at this point. You can't deny it."

"I don't have to promise you anything. I can probably dig myself out of this without your help, keeping you involved at this point is just a curtsey. I can get someone else in your field to help me do my bidding. You really think you're irreplaceable? You're nothing but a joke."

"The girl, you don't hurt her."

"What is it with you and this girl?"

"I'll leave, and you won't kill me because if you were going to kill me I'd be dead already."

The two men glared into each other's eyes at this point they were both challenging the other to give over and give them what the other wanted.

"Fine I won't hurt the girl."

"Alright, he's at this address." Kevin handed Jimmy a piece of paper with Andy's address on it.

* * *

><p>"OW," Andy cried as Sam sat her down on the sofa in his place.<p>

"I'm sorry I tried to be careful with you."

"It's okay Sam, really, this has got us both on edge. I'll be okay. Since we've already called your sister, your parents, and my dad you need to call Sarge, let him know what's going on. Kevin is up to something. I know it, Sam. Promise me that if you have to you'll leave me behind. They aren't after me they are after you. If you have to drop me do it."

"Andy, no I can't do that. I don't think you realize just how dangerous these guys are."

"Sam, I need you to be safe. They'll get them. The Barada's will go to jail. But in the meantime Sam you need to keep yourself safe. You still have your car?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I think we should leave your truck here. Take the car instead, people are used to seeing you in your truck. We'll attract less attention that way."

"You're right," Sam said in agreement. "Just stay here. Don't move, I'm going to get some clothes. I'll call sarge. If you can get a couple of minutes of sleep before we get wherever we are going to go that would be good. You need your rest Andy."

Sam quickly shot up the stairs. He pulled a duffle bag out of his closet and began packing clothes in it. He got stuff it full as much as he could. He had no idea how long they'd have to be essentially in hiding, going to the Laundromat which would eventually become necessary would be risky. The fewer times they'd actually have to go and take the risk the better. Sam picked up the phone and made his way downstairs to find Andy still sitting up on the sofa.

"Frank I'm glad you're in your office. Things have changed."

"Woah, Sam, take a step back and fill me in what do you mean things have changed?"

"Kevin, he's definitely working with the Barada's he came by Andy's place earlier. He tried to get up and she told him to leave, he heard me whispering to Andy to get rid of him, then he said whatever happens next is on her. I took her out of her apartment. I don't know where I am going Frank but we can't stay at Andy's and we can't stay at my place it's too easy for Kevin to figure out where I live."

"Sam we can get a safe house for you and Andy. Just stay at your place for a while. Keep your cell phone on so we can get in contact with you. We can find a place to meet you and get you burner cells that can't be traced. You're sure something bad is going down?"

Sam sighed, "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be calling you. I have a bad feeling like something bad is in the works. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Okay I'll make it so you meet Boyd and Ericho. They will give you a new cellphone. You'll only get the one. They'll give you the address of the place I want you to go. Don't lose the piece of paper with the address or garbage it until you get to that location. They will also trade off cars with you. Don't call us unless something goes array. We will contact you when it's safe. You'll meet Boyd and Ericho in the York subdivision. It's outside of Barada's comfort zone, so it's unlikely that you'll be spotted there. Meet them at the north end of Coronation Park. Be safe."

The two men hung up the phone.

"So, what did Sarge say? You were quiet for a while."

"We have to go, now Andy. This could take a couple of days, weeks, even months. Are you ready for this?"

Andy shook her head. "Do I have any other choice?'

"Not really, come on let's go."

* * *

><p>Luca Mancuso and Frank Barada showed up to Andy's apartment complex. Guns hidden of course. They at first thought of breaking through the front door, but then decided probably not the best idea it would cause alarm with any tenants at home. Also, it would set off a security alarm no doubt. They looked over the buzzer list, and figured that she was the unlisted one. It stood to reason since all the other ones had names beside them.<p>

They buzzed into apartment one. "Hello, who's there?"

"Sorry sir," Frank said, "This is the police we need to get into apartment 7 but the tenant doesn't seem to want to let us in. It's part of a police investigation."

"Well are you sure she's home. She is a police officer I doubt she'd want to cause trouble. She's a nice girl."

"Yes, she is we just need to talk to her. She might be asleep. It's not a big deal. Just buzz us in sir it's fine."

The man reluctantly let them in. Luca and Frank quickly made their way up the stairs and to Andy's apartment. They kicked in the door and began looking around. They tossed the place, throwing stuff everywhere breaking dishes. Flipping the mattress off the bed.

"We missed them boss."

"Or they were never here in the first place."

"No they were here. Let's find this guy."

* * *

><p>"Boyd, Ericho," Sam said as he got out of the car. Andy took a little longer to get out of the car all this running around was taking a tole on her. Sam had told her the situation on the way over to Coronation Park.<p>

"Alright this is the location." Boyd passed Sam a piece of paper. "You stay there, no leaving. It's a condo. You'll have everything you need. Food wise, you'll have to go out and get it when you need it. You're stocked for at least two weeks. We can't risk anyone coming to the safe house, they could be connected to the Barada's. There are only six people who know that this is where you'll be staying. The Cheif, Frank, Me, Jess, and the two of you. You can't call your families, you can't call your friends. When you need to go the store, keep your head down to avoid security cameras. Don't pick up any kind of conversations with anyone. Use the self check-out, and use the cash in this bag to purchase the food. Wear sunglasses, a hat, and a hood. We can't risk you been seen by anyone."

Sam and Andy both nodded.

"And just stay safe. Now the keys to your car?" Boyd and Sam made the transfer of keys, and handed Sam's temporary phone over to him in exchange for Sam and Andy's cellphones. Then they parted ways. Sam put the bags containing their clothes in the back of their temporary car. He got into the driver's side and looked over at Andy then unfolded the piece of paper to reveal the address. 1590 Weston Road. He passed the piece of paper over to Andy, "Here goes nothing." Sam said as he put the keys into the ignition and started off to their hideout location.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Wow, this place is really nice." Andy said as they walked into the condo. It had modern fixtures. "They must have got this for some big undercover operation."

"Yeah probably, I'm going to go put the bags down the hall in the bedrooms."

"I can help." Andy said reaching over to grab one of the bags.

"No, you need to get some sleep Andy. I don't want you exerting yourself incase we have to pick up and leave. Which brings me to the next thing. We can't really unpack."

Andy furrowed her eyebrows and shot Sam a confused look, "What do you mean we can't really unpack?"

"We could be asked to move again at a moment's notice. We need to be able to zip up the bag and leave. I'm really sorry Andy."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I got you involved in this. You aren't even in any condition to be standing up, let alone in any condition to be being on the run. It's my fault. My work with the Barada's put you in danger."

"Sam, look at me." Andy said, at first he didn't he kept his head down. It was pretty clear that he was feeling guilty for all of this. But Andy didn't blame him. She blamed Kevin, this seemed to be mostly his fault. How could Sam have known that Kevin was dirty? Andy didn't even know and she had spent the last six months spending 10 hours a day with him almost every single day. "Come on Sam, look at me."

Sam slowly lifted his head and his eyes met with Andy's. "You don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault, how in the world could you have known that this would go so badly. How could we have known that Kevin was in this as deep as he is? Give yourself a break Sam. I don't blame you for this."

"You should get some sleep Andy, you must be tired."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, even if you have to leave me at the station, that you'll come back to me." Andy's eyes began to fill with tears.

Sam nodded his head, he didn't want to cry in front of Andy. He was fighting tears from forming. He knew how hard this was going to be. This was a very extreme version of undercover, this time, in this way, they were the only one the other could talk to. No phone calls with Sarah, Andy couldn't check on her father to make sure he was staying sober. All they could do is hope that their families would be okay.

"I will," Sam cleared his throat. "Now how about you go get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"I am Detective Brennan, I am from Internal Affairs. I understand that you have patrolled with Officer Kevin Sloane a number of times over the past six months since he was transferred here. Officer Diaz, you have a duty to report misconduct, during any of this shifts did Officer Sloane seem agitated or stressed out or acting in a way that would raise concern?"<p>

Chris was nervous, he didn't know what to say. "I don't really know him that well to say what normal behaviour is for him."

"That's not the question I asked you Officer Diaz."

"Right, I just I really don't know. He seems normal enough I guess. It would help if you were a little more specific in what you meant."

"Alright," Detective Brennan was less than impressed, "I get the whole loyalty to your partner thing. But this is serious and you need to be loyal to yourself."

"What are you saying? I didn't do anything. I just rode the guy like 10 times over six months. I don't hang out with him after shift. The only thing I know about him is that he's slightly obsessed with Officer Andy McNally. Andy was nice to him because he was nice to her, but I don't like the guy okay. I definitely have no idea what you're getting at here Detective Brennan."

"Alright, so when you say he's obsessed with Officer McNally, what exactly do you mean? Any examples of this kind of behaviour?"

"He is always talking about her to anyone who listen's about how pretty she is, he's always staring at her during parade, he tries to be wherever she is. It's just, it's just a little weird. Other than I don't really know I guess other than that he's normal enough. What's going on?"

"During the shifts that you worked with him did he accept random phone calls, maybe make you go out to a location that wasn't on your roster?"

"Not that I can recall, I really want to help. If there is something going on with the guy."

Detective Brennan put up her hand to stop him. "We can't comment about our ongoing investigations. We just wanted to know if you knew anything. It appears as though you don't. You cannot talk to anyone about what you've said in here. In fact don't tell anyone that we have contact you. This is extremely classified. If this gets leaked we'll know it's you, and your employment with the Toronto Metropolitan Police will be terminated. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's all Officer Diaz thank you for your time, you can return to your desk duty."

* * *

><p>Traci was at the front desk talking to Jerry about something Leo had done. Jerry had missed it because he caught a case just as he was trying to make his escape from the barn the night before. He tried to spend as much time with Traci and Leo as he could. But sometimes, well, the job was what it was.<p>

"That is adorable Traci, did you give Leo a goodnight kiss for me?"

"Of course I did. You know, I think Leo likes you more than Dex."

"I'm not surprised I am pretty awesome, I don't know if you've noticed. But I am." The two laughed. Kevin ran into the barn. It distracted them from their conversation. Jerry knew what was going on but he put on his poker face. He knew that Kevin had no idea that Internal Affairs and a couple of guys from UC were tailing him. Kevin made a b-line right for them. Jerry's first instinct was to get the hell out of there and drag Traci along with him but they really didn't have any time to pull something like that off.

"Traci, I've been trying to call Andy but her phone is turned off. What gives?"

"All units, this is dispatch we have a possible domestic disturbance at 89 Parliment Street apartment 7. A resident called 911 saying the door was off the hinges and the entire place was wrecked. I need an available unit to respond." The voice of a woman came over Traci's radio. Panic took over Kevin's feature's. He knew exactly what must have happened. Jimmy wasn't going to live up to his end of the deal. He was going to kill the both of them. He couldn't let Andy die.

"Jerry that's Andy's place."

"Trace you shouldn't go, you're too close."

"1598 responding." Came over the radio just a second later.

"What if Andy was taken?" Tears quickly began to fill Traci's eyes.

"Traci come with me into Frank's office okay?" Traci nodded in agreement to Jerry's question. It was all she could do at that point. Something had definitely happened to her friend. Andy was just getting out of the hospital, she was just shot. Now this, how much could Andy go through?

Kevin had an entirely different idea in mind. He was going to go to the crime scene. It was just down the street, he could run there quickly and be there in two minutes flat.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess Sam was right this is about to get really bad really quick." Frank said to both Traci and Jerry.<p>

"What do you mean? Andy's in danger. Really in danger?" Traci's voice was shaky, weak, and fragile. She managed to say that through the sobs.

"Trace, I'm really sorry I couldn't say anything. But there is a huge Internal Affairs investigation. People are following Kevin around, they are pretty sure he is dirty. What do you mean Sam said that to you? They are safe, Sammy and McNally are safe?"

Frank nodded, "Yes they are fine. I can't tell you where they are though. That information is privileged. There are only six people who know where they are and they are two of those people. The Detectives that met with them earlier saw them and they are okay. They haven't called us to tell us that there is something wrong. We've taken all precaution to make sure they weren't followed to their safe house. They just need to sit there until this blows over. It will blow over and we will get the collars. It's just a waiting game. But we have to make sure we get Kevin too. I shouldn't tell you this but, he went to go visit Jimmy Barada earlier today. He thinks, well they both think that he wasn't followed. We have people following some of the high ups in the Barada's organization if they catch wind of where Swarek and McNally are in hiding we are going to pull them out fast. We will not let them get hurt. Now you should probably leave my office before we attract any suspicion we can't risk him catching wind of this."

* * *

><p>"YOU PROMISED ME." Kevin screamed at his phone.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about Kev, just stop whatever it is your doing that's making you short of breath and patience and talk to me. Like a man. We can meet again if you need to."

"NO, You promised me you pathetic asshole. You said that you wouldn't hurt her. But her apartment is completely trashed. How is that going with the plan? Explain that one to me. Now damn it."

"You are going to get your promise don't worry. But it would be nice to have the girl to get to the rat. I'm going to let the pathetic asshole comment slide this time. You call me something like that again and you'll be fish food. You understand me?"

Kevin was silent.

"I asked, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you. Listen I have to go. I'm a minute away from the crime scene. If they catch me talking to you on the phone it's over for the both of us. I'll be in touch."

Kevin closed his phone and walked over to one of the officer's on the ground. "Hey, this is McNally's apartment what gives?"

"It doesn't look too good up in there, everything is trashed and no one can get a hold of McNally. I don't know what we are going to do if we can't get a hold of her. Can't let something like this slide either. Iden is up there checking the place for finger prints and other evidence hopefully they'll be able to come up with something. Your her partner, maybe she'll answer for you."

"I've been trying to call her to see how she is now that she's out of the hospital after last night, maybe she went out or something. Spending the day with her dad?"

"We've tried Tommy, he's not picking up either, anyway I got to get to work man. See you around."

* * *

><p>"A modern day warrior. Mean, mean stride." Sam began quietly singing to himself in the kitchen of the condo as he rummaged through the cupboards for something good to make himself and Andy for lunch. "Today's Tom Sawyer. Mean, mean pride."<p>

"What are you singing?"

Sam whipped around to see Andy standing there with a smile on her face, Sam's turned a little red. He expected Andy to sleep for a while longer. "You're awake." Sam said with a twinge of surprise and shock in his voice. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, it's pretty hard to sleep – to get comfortable. Anyway, not important I asked you what you were singing."

"Tom Sawyer, it's a Rush song."

"Rush?" Andy put on her best confused look.

"If we were allowed to have computers during this, I'd show you what I meant. Rush is a band. I thought I already told you that."

"You did," Andy smiled at him, "I'm really thirsty. I'm just going to get a bottle of water. Do we even have bottled water here?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "You go sit down and I'll find out. I'm in the process of finding something to make for lunch anyway."

"You cook?" Andy's eyes opened wide with shock.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Andy."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this clown doing?" Jess looked over at Donovan. They were one of the surveillance teams on Kevin by assignment from the Chief no less. "He looks like he's about to shit his pants or something."<p>

"Yeah we should tap into his phone to see who the hell he's talking to."

"I can't believe this guy is on the take, I hate guys like him." Jess started getting their shot mic ready as well as hacking into his phone. "Seriously, people like this give us all a bad name."

"Yeah, hopefully we can get him locked up. Although I have to say if he wasn't one of the few keys we have to getting both Jimmy and Frank off the streets I wouldn't mind seeing the guy get a taste of his own medicine."

"You still upset over what happened at the drop location?"

"I'm always upset when my people are put at risk. I just hope we get this over with and McNally and Sam don't have to spend a month in hiding. There's only so long you can do that with only one person to talk to. I'd also hate to have to put them in witness protection."

"Oh wait, I think we've got something."

Boyd and Ericho stopped talking

* * *

><p>Kevin had left the scene and gone back to the barn to get his car. He was freaking out. He was worried that Jimmy had taken Andy. There was no way he was going to let Jimmy get away with it. He was going to have to confront Jimmy about it and he knew it. But he also knew how paranoid Jimmy was becoming since Sam got made.<p>

He stopped in a pretty secluded parking lot. He got out of his car. He didn't know what he was going to say to Jimmy but he had to say something. He couldn't let Andy fall down as a pawn in whatever the hell was going on. Sam, well, Kevin didn't care what happened to him. He could die and Kevin wouldn't care but he had to make sure that Andy knew that he'd protect her no matter what. That, when all of this was over Andy would see that there was something between them.

"You have got to stop calling me so much you know that Kevin you are freaking out I can tell. Okay, maybe we need to meet again. A drink?"

"NO," Kevin lashed out at Jimmy. "You made a promise to me and I want you to prove to me that she's alive."

"Alright, you're going to have to be more specific. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The address I gave you earlier. I already told you the place is a wreck. I didn't give it to you so you could go and bust up her place and take her. If he left you should have just left her alone. Now prove to me she's still alive."

"Kevin, we don't have the girl. My guys went to her place and whatever happened well, let's just call it collateral damage. If she needs to be collateral damage she will be. I'm not making deals with you. If I go down Kev you're coming down with me. You just focus on what you need to be focused on. Getting your hands on whatever evidence your Detective buddies have and getting rid of it. Your neck deep in this and don't you forget that. Like I've told you, I'd hate to have to lose you but you're not irreplaceable."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>After listening to the whole conversation. All Jess and Donovan could do was look at each other.<p> 


	9. Chapter Eight

Day two of waking up in this gorgeous condo. Day two of being with Sam in this condo. Day two of not talking to her father. Day two of not being able to tell Traci that she and Sam are finally going to take the plunge and be together. Day two of being in a lot of pain because Kevin got her shot. Day two of being absolutely terrified but feeling completely safe at the same time.

Day two of the rest of her life.

Andy opened her eyes, she had Sam hadn't shared rooms the night before. He insisted it was because she was injured and he didn't want to accidently bump into her in the night and hit her bruises. Andy didn't protest Sam was still feeling guilty over everything that happened and if he needed some time to himself to organize his thoughts. Andy was going to give that to him.

She carefully pulled herself out of the bed. It was painful and took the wind out of her. Andy immediately felt something rise in her throat. When was this going to end? Andy quickly made her way to the bathroom where she released the contents of her stomach. The pain didn't seem to be getting any better and Andy now couldn't even call the doctor like the nurse said.

"Ugh," Andy said as she got up and quickly brushed her teeth.

* * *

><p>Andy's words had filled Sam's head. About leaving her if he had to, but coming back to her. He wasn't even sure if they were going to get out of this at all. It was going to take a lot of time to get the Barada's. Sam had a year of undercover work left to do easy. Then the words Sarah had said to him when he hung up the phone to him when he said what he had to do and that she had to go into hiding and he'd tell her when it was okay to come out. The same thing that Andy had said to him the day before, come back.<p>

"_Sarah, I will do my best but if this is -."_

"_Don't even say it Sam, you'll come back I know it. You're my brother Sam, and I need you. Your niece and nephew need you. Mom and Dad, if they knew Sammy. That they might never see you again. I don't think mom could handle it."_

"_Sarah these guys are dangerous."_

"_I know, just stay safe Sam. Tell that partner of yours to bring my brother back home safe in one piece." _

"_Sarah, if this is the last time we get to talk." Sam was choking up he did his best to Always be strong for Sarah. But this time, this could really be the last time he ever talked to her again. He just couldn't be the strong one this time. Not when he had to immediately turn around and be strong for Andy. Andy, who was completely oblivious to what this all meant. "I love you always sis."_

"_I love you always."_

Sam lied in the bed in the second room. Staring up at the ceiling. Tears in his eyes about thinking of that phone call with Sarah. Everytime Sam went undercover he had always called her and told her that he loved her and that he'd be safe. But this time it was just all so uncertain he might not even make it into witness protection if they ended up needing to change their identities. He knew that he should break the news to Andy, today, that this could be what the rest of their lives were going to be like. Constantly in hiding, constantly in fear about if they were going to be made. Having to get use to a new name. Not being able to be a cop ever again. Not being able to be friends with the people who you were friends with before, not be able to see the faces that were staples in your life, not being able to see your family ever again, couldn't even send them a birthday card in the mail because it would run the risk of someone finding out where you are.

Sam wiped a tear that had fallen out of his eye. Then he pulled himself out of bed. All they could do was wait, they were like sitting ducks. Not knowing on what's going on in the world, with the case, no access to the internet, no cable or satellite of any kind, they weren't even allowed to have the daily paper.

Sam heard Andy exit her bedroom in what seemed to be a very abrupt fashion. This caused Sam to worry about her. He quickly shot up from his bed and out of his bedroom. He gave Andy a moment of privacy when he heard what she was doing, although, he was just standing outside of the bathroom. He felt awful for her. He wanted to take her pain away. Another tear had escaped Sam's eyes from his previous thoughts. He quickly wiped it away and pinched the bridge of his nose. Instructing himself to pull it together for Andy's sake.

"Ugh," He heard through the door. He heard the water in the sink running and he opened the door. This made Andy almost choke on toothpaste.

"Sorry I didn't meant to startle you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Andy nodded her head and spit the toothpaste out in the sink. "Yeah, I think I got up too quickly that's all. The pain it's just."

"I know, listen you take your pill and I'll make you breakfast. What do you think of chocolate chip pancakes?" They were his niece Charlotte's favourite and much to Sam's dismay he was feeling very homesick. It was probably him thinking of Sarah and everything. But chocolate chip pancakes would give him that little bit of home he craved.

"With bacon?"

"You got it." With that, Sam retreated away from the door and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I am Detective Brennan with Internal Affairs, it's my understanding that you have ridden with Officer Kevin Sloane over the past few months. Would you say that is accurate Officer Shaw?"<p>

Oliver nodded, "Six times to be exact. I normally ride with Officer Epstein and occasionally Officer Diaz I was Diaz and Epstein's training officer when they joined the force."

"Right, well we are here to talk about Officer Sloane." Detective Brennan cleared her throat, "When you were riding with Officer Sloane did you notice any unusual behaviour something that struck you as being odd. You are the senior officer so I don't assume that you would have allowed him to do any favours like picking up a job that wasn't on the roster."

"Actually, now that you mention it. The first time that I was riding with him he kept texting someone. I have no idea who it was as soon as I caught him I told him to put the phone away. But he seemed awfully nervous and edgy about it. When I asked him who it was he tried to brush it off and say it was no one. I pushed it, and he said it was Officer McNally. I didn't believe him, but then we had a call and I forgot about it."

"Well, Officer Shaw, this has been very useful. Now we have to discuss something else. That is, this is extremely confidential. You cannot tell anyone you've been in contact with internal affairs about the conduct of your fellow officer. Doing so will cause your conduct to come into question and could end with your services with the Toronto Metropolitan Police being terminated. Now you better leave so you make it to parade on time. Thank you for your time Officer."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we are probably going to have a pretty busy day. There's a huge event going on in Queen's Park by the university, that is followed by a little recruiting event at the university. They are expecting lots of people. Epstein, you are in charge of crowd control, you will be letting people in and out through the entrance at the park. Shaw, Diaz, Nash, and Williams you'll also be on the event. Remember, Epstein is in charge. This is a real chance to make your bones Dov. Keep people calm, no alcohol is allowed. Peck today you'll be partnered with Officer Sloane."<p>

Traci, Jerry, Chris, and Oliver all got sick feelings in their stomach and all become immediately worried for Peck. Although they had to hide it and they couldn't let it.

"Actually sir, I can ride with Sloane and Gail – I uh I mean Peck can do the crowd control." Chris interjected. He knew he couldn't say anything about talking to Internal Affairs but he wasn't about to let his girlfriend ride with a rogue cop. Someone that could put her in danger he needed to know that whoever was working with Gail had her back and would protect her. He couldn't trust that Sloane would be that person.

"What's the matter Diaz, crowd control not glamorous enough for you?"

"No sir, it's not that."

Before Chris could continue Frank saw Ericho and Boyd in the window waving him to come and talk to them and he cut Chris off.

"Fine then it's settled. Diaz you're on crowd control and Peck you are patrolling the streets with Sloane. Remember Serve, Protect, and you are not supermodels just do the job."

* * *

><p>"Sam those are the best pancakes I've ever had. Seriously, where did you learn to cook like that?"<p>

Sam smiled, "My mom taught me how to cook. Always told me women love a man that can cook." Sam flashed Andy a silly look.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman. Let me get the dishes, this time."

"Sorry Andy, but you need to relax." They both got up from the table at the same time and reached for the dishes.

"Sam please, if you don't let me do anything I'm going to go stir crazy. It's just dishes and I promise not to put them away. I can't believe we are actually fighting over doing dishes." The two of them laughed.

"How about we compromise, you wash and I'll dry them and put them away."

They picked everything up and made their way over to the sink. Andy started filling it up with hot water and dish detergent. "There is actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Sam knew that this topic probably wasn't going to go over so well. But nevertheless he knew he had to say it. Telling Andy that they might never be able to be Sam Swarek and Andy McNally ever again, this was going to be the second hardest thing he'd ever done next to telling Sarah that he might never get to see her, his niece and nephew, or his parents again.

"What is it Sam?" Andy was beginning to get a little nervous. They hadn't really been able to talk about what them being together really meant. Andy didn't really have much time to think about it either with all the running they had to do just to avoid being caught by the Barada's.

"It has to do with this, with what we are doing. I've done some undercover work Andy. The thing with undercover work is you always know that there is going to be an end. But this, Andy we might never get to go back to our lives."

Andy rather than taking a step back took one forward making her very close to Sam. Tears began to form in her eyes. If she couldn't go back to her life who would her dad have? Would he fall off the wagon, or worse? "We will go back to our lives Sam. Boyd will make sure we can go back to our lives."

"As much as I want to believe that Andy, there is a reality here we both need to accept. This could just be the beginning of a life on the run."

"If uh – if that does happen. If we get put in witness protection. Have to change our names and stuff. Will they split us up too?"

"It's possible."

Shock took over Andy's features and she reached out her arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck crashing her body into his. It hurt but she didn't care. Tears began to fall down her face. "Sam, they can't split us up. If we can't go back, you'll be the only thing I have. We just."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy. He was beginning to get a little choked up aswell. He didn't want to be split up from her. Not after they just admitted they have feelings for each other. "Don't worry Andy, I won't let them split us up."

* * *

><p>"What did you find out so far Detectives?" Frank said as he lead Boyd and Ericho into his office.<p>

"Well he believes that Jimmy Barada came into Andy's apartment looking for Sam. He actually gave Barada Andy's address. We don't know who actually went to the apartment and according to Iden and Forensics the only discernable prints were Tommy McNally, Andy, and Sam. Smart money says whoever broke into Andy's apartment used gloves. A man in apartment one said that two men buzzed into his apartment looking to go into Andy's place. They identified themselves as police officers and since Andy is a cop the guy didn't think much of it. From what we can tell Kevin is freaking out, he is starting to push Barada's buttons and if he isn't careful Barada is going to push back." Jess said as Boyd placed down the copies of the phone calls and wire taps they had gotten so far.

"From what we can tell, and from what we've heard from the other teams no one knows that Andy and Sam are carted off in a safe house. All we've really been able to tell from this is that they want to find Sam and they want to kill him. Boyd's team is still running through all the evidence and are slowly pulling confidential informants and other undercover officers out of the Barada project. We've also been able to reach Tommy McNally, and Sam's parents and his sister. We are as per the Chief's request making sure they go into hiding and can't be found."

"We better go," Boyd interrupted. "We are going to keep eyes on Kevin all day. I'm not comfortable about putting a rookie on patrol with him, but I do agree if he acts weird Peck will report it immediately. Since he's the more senior officer he will feel like he's in control. Alright Frank, Jess we've got to go."

"Nice work Detectives, make sure my officer's can come home safely."

* * *

><p>"So.." Gail said as she turned around look over at Kevin. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. But yet he insisted on driving, forcefully grabbing at the keys before they went out on patrol. They hadn't answered to any calls during the time they started patrol two hours earlier, and there had been a medium volume of calls. Gail was starting to get a feeling. It was almost like he was looking for something but he didn't know where it was nor did he know how to find it.<p>

"Are you going to talk? We have a job to do, and you aren't doing it. I think you need to pull over now and let me take point for the rest of our shift."

Kevin didn't move his head, didn't listen to Gail, didn't even register she was in the car with him.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? Just pull the car over and I'll drive. We can't just keep ignoring calls all day. Frank will have both of our badges and we'll get thrown behind desks – or worse under a bus. My whole life is a cop, this is what I know. This is where I want to be, and you need to focus. If you don't want to work with me again fine take it up with Sarge but for now we have a job to do."

"Peck shut up, we are working we are looking for Andy."

Gail's eyes opened wide. She had heard her apartment got broken into but she had no idea they still couldn't get a hole of Andy.

"What do you mean we are looking for Andy?" Gail discreetly reached for her phone in her pocket. Put it down by her side and started looking through the numbers in her phone until she found Chris's. Not that he'd be able to do much in the way of helping her but she needed to talk to him.

"Andy, I am looking for Andy. She was abducted and we are going to find her."

Kevin pulled the car into the parking lot of a car junk yard. Gail still hadn't sent her text out to Chris yet. Kevin finally looked over at her for the first time in two hours.

"Stay here I just need to look into a lead. You just yeah – stay like I said. Don't follow me. I'll be out in five minutes."

Before Gail had a chance to respond Kevin bolted from the car, and quickly fell out of Gail's line of vision. She wanted to follow him that whole loyalty to your partner thing. But she was also paralyzed in fear. She had a bad feeling that if she followed him she'd end up getting shot or worse.

She accidently pressed the down button on her phone, and the number she pressed to call was Sarge's. Gail's breathing became audible. She didn't know what think.

"Hello, Peck?" Frank said on the other end of the line. But Gail didn't hear her phone was down by her side. Then she heard three shots ring out.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang. **_

Frank and faintly heard them on the other end of the line. He was screaming for Gail to answer him but nothing. Gail reached for the radio in the car. "Shots fired, 480 Longboat Avenue at the car junk yard. Possible officer down, requesting backup."


	10. Chapter Nine

Kevin slammed the door when he ran into the building. Anger filled his eyes, he was determined to get answers to get what he felt was the truth. Jimmy was on the phone and when he heard the door smash against the wall he turned around. Jimmy had some of his boy's unloading gun and drug shipments and needless to say he was less than pleased when Kevin barged through the front door.

"Get the hell out of here Kevin you're in your uniform."

"Oh get over it, put your hands in the air you're going in for kidnapping."

Jimmy took a step forward towards Kevin, making Kevin jump back. He placed his hand on his gun and drew it in the air.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Jimmy. I never wanted any of this."

All the other men in the room raised their guns at Kevin. Kevin could feel the sweat starting to drip from his pores. "All I want is for you to give her back to me Jimmy, just give her back to me."

"Who, give who back to you?" Jimmy turned back for a second to look at the guys behind him.

"THE GIRL." Kevin's voice crackled he was screaming so loudly, "Just give her back to me. You don't need her. The girl, the apartment. The girl in the apartment. The one that your boys ransacked. Tell me where she is, give her back. You promised."

Jimmy raised his hands in the air. Taking another step forward towards Kevin, this time he didn't jump back. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and Kevin did his best to fight them off. "Kev, when my guys went to the apartment they were already gone. We don't have her, and you better put down that gun before you regret it."

"I don't believe you, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't want to be a part of it. My whole life all I ever wanted to be was a cop. Then I found out my dad was laundering money for you guys. I was just out of the academy, I wanted to protect my dad. I didn't want to get involved with you but once I found out it was too late. I had no other choice. But this, she is innocent. She's a good person she sees the good in everyone even when it isn't there. Give her back to me or I'll kill you. I'll kill you damnit. You and your brother." Kevin waved the gun around.

"Alright then," Jimmy turned his back. "Shoot him."

Three shots rang out.

* * *

><p>"Shots fired, 480 Longboat Avenue at the car junk yard. Possible officer down, requesting backup. I'm going into the building."<p>

Peck got out of the car. She immediately drew her weapon, her phone fell down on the ground beside the car. She was quick, she didn't hear any other calls over her radio. She was focused. She thought she heard some voices yell her name but when she looked she couldn't see anyone. So she just kept moving.

She walked into the warehouse, guns and drugs were everywhere. Kevin was on the ground bleeding all over the place. Jimmy Barada was on the ground, shot in the middle of his back. Four men, including Frank Barada raised their guns at her.

"Please don't shoot." Gail screamed out, tears immediately formed and fell from her eyes. "I just want to make sure my partner is okay. Please, I'm begging you don't hurt me."

One of the guys ran at her and pushed her further into the building.

"Damn if she's here Franky more cops are gonna be here soon. We got to go. We got to."

Frank turned around and kneeled on the ground next to his brother. Gail didn't know what to do, she was freaking out. She wanted to radio it in, but she knew that would get her killed. The guy who pushed her into the room further had taken her service weapon.

"Listen I can help, I can get him help." Gail said, she had to think on her feet. She was freaking out, but she knew she had to talk to them try to talk them down.

"What do you mean you can get him help? He's dead, and so is your partner. You're next princess."

A fourth shot rang out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this moron doing here? I have a bad feeling. Plus he's been getting more and more agitated. Maybe we should pick him up, put Peck on desk duty for the rest of the day. Let Sloane know we are onto him. He might be on the cusp of doing something stupid. But then again if we let him know we are onto him it could ruin any chance Swarek and McNally have of coming back I don't know what to do, you?" Boyd turned his head to Jess. She had an unsure look on her face. She was clearly thinking the same thing. Something bad was about to go down. Boyd knew they should do something, maybe call for backup. If something went south maybe swat or sru.<p>

"Yeah, me too." Jess's voice was weak which was unusual as she was always extremely loud and confident.

"What do you think we should do Jess, your call."

"My call really? This whole thing is your investigation, and you're letting me take the call on this one."

Boyd sighed, "What can I say, you were right the other day at the drop. I should have listened, I just want my guy home safe. I know he isn't going to take the spot on my task force but I don't want his whole life to go up in smoke because of one bad decision. My bad decision."

Jess made eye contact with Boyd. "How'd that taste? You admitting that you made a bad call."

"Like sand."

Before they could even continue they heard three shots. They quickly called in for backup and the strategical response unit to show up. They jumped out of their cars, guns drawn and saw Gail running towards the building. They tried calling her name but she didn't see them and she kept going for the building.

Jess was about to run past Donovan and go into the building after her but he grabbed her arm. "Jess we can't go in. I know, okay I know, but we have to wait for backup at least. Right now this is SRU, we can't go in. They will be fine, if we go in there after them we risk getting shot or worse. It's hard but we have to stay out here and wait."

Before Jess could say anything they heard a shot and a whole bunch of police cars showed up to the scene.

They had parked in the parking lot of the junk yard. "I don't know, if we move in to soon. It would ruin everything. If things look like they are going to go south. We'll move in. We want Swarek and McNally to be able to go back to their lives right?"

* * *

><p>"Sam, I feel so stupid." Andy and Sam had spent much of the day talking about their lives. Their experiences but not talking about what would happen if they didn't get to go back to their lives.<p>

"You're not stupid. I'm the stupid one I should have said something."

"No, even if you did before. I probably wouldn't have done anything. I was so focused on making something work that didn't. I just – I was scared. I was scared of ending up like my mom. I still am, really, I just, I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up in the middle of the night sleeping beside this guy I never intended to marry with some kid I never wanted to have and I'll just leave. Over the past six months I realized that if I married Luke that's what would have happened. I regretted not picking you. Because, Sam, it's you it's always been you."

Andy leaned over into Sam on the couch and pressed her lips against his. It was the best feeling in the world, it brought back flashes of the blackout. They pulled away from the kiss and Andy couldn't help but smile back at him. Everything in their lives had been crazy since they had seen each other at the party. They might be separated, hopefully not, Andy wanted to go back to her life. She wanted to go back with Sam, be together. They had to.

"Sam, do you think we'll make it out of this? I mean really. I know you said earlier if we don't they might separate us. But do you think we will be able to go back to our lives?"

Sam looked in her eyes, Andy staring back into his. She was searching for the answer she wanted to hear, and he knew it. But he knew how good the Barada's were. They could very well get out of this without any scratches and then they'd be out for blood. Specifically, his blood, and by association thanks to Kevin Andy's too. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at Andy.

"I really don't know Andy."

"Sam... please I need to know."

"Okay," Sam said, "The truth is I really don't know it hasn't been that long it could go either way. But they've killed cops in the past. If they make it out of this then they'll be out for revenge. It's hard to say if they'll care that you're connected to me but they'll want to kill me that's for sure. If that happens then I'll have to disappear."

Andy let out a breath she was unaware she was even holding. "What about us?"

"Well, we will just have to make every minute of staying in this place count. I don't know how long we'll have together. Who knows we might get lucky and get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Rest of our lives?" Andy said cautiously. "You've thought about that?"

Sam let out a small smile, "Maybe, but we can't think about what might be right now. That – that will just make it harder if we do have to be separated. Let's just be what we are right now. Whatever that is."

"Don't overthink it huh?" Andy chimed in.

Sam nodded, "Yeah don't overthink it, not until we get to go back to our lives." He slowly leaned in and kissed Andy again.

* * *

><p>Gail took a shallow breath in. The bullet she took was to the vest. She almost cried she was so happy to not be seriously injured but then she remembered that she came in here after Kevin. She looked over and saw him on the ground blood all around him. She wanted to move but she couldn't she was in too much pain.<p>

"Frankie your brother. Jimmy, what are we gonna do? He needs help. We killed a cop, we shot another one. This is serious." She didn't recognize the voice, but she prayed maybe he'd be the voice of reason. That she could get out of here alive.

"The cops are everywhere guys, I say we shoot her again and try to make a run for it. Jimmy will be fine with the cops everywhere. If we take him he becomes a liability." Shit, Gail thought to herself. Of course most of them would want to come back over to her and kill her it only made sense. She saw way too much which means she knows way too much. Shit, she thought to herself again. Gail closed her eyes and thought of Chris, and her family. She wished she could talk to them and say goodbye tell them all she loved them. Hoped that she made them proud by becoming a cop.

"No, we are screwed we can't stand down. If we do they are going to find the shipment and we'll go to jail." That was definitely Frank, Gail thought to herself. "And, we can't kill the other cop she'll probably be the only thing we can use to keep them outside. If they come in and try and arrest us we kill her then and only then. Understand?"

"This is Sergeant Cameron Thayer of the Police's Strategical Response unit. We need to make sure everyone in your warehouse is okay. We are going to be calling and we need you to pick up the phone."


	11. Chapter Ten

"We need to have a better idea of who is in the building. We know that Gail Peck and Kevin Sloane are in the building, and probably Jimmy Barada. Do we have eyes inside the room yet?" Cameron's team was working furiously and quickly on an entry plan.

"Boss we have eyes in, it looks like five guys standing. Three on the ground, two of them are our officers. It looks like two of them that are down have blood all around them it's hard to tell though."

"Alright, we need to go in hard tactical. Teams at all entry points, throw in a couple of flashes and smoke bombs. Let's talk it through and get it set up. Have EMS on standby." Cameron and his team walked over to their trucks.

"We should have done more to get Peck from going into the building." Boyd was so angry with the whole situation how did it all get so out of hand? How did no one suspect that Kevin was in on it the whole time? It all made so much sense now, but before no one saw it.

"We called her name, we were running. She didn't see us, and we didn't have a radio that connected with hers. What more could we have done?"

"Yeah but we could have prevented this, we could have pulled them over earlier."

"Alright," Jess said, "We could have done that then Kevin would have known we were onto him. The Barada's would have gone underground and Swarek and McNally would never be able to go back to their lives. This way – even though it isn't perfect at least it looks like we are actually going to get the Barada's. They shot cops, they're done. Who knows what else we will find in the warehouse? Guns, drugs maybe. Peck will be fine. She'll be good." She reached her hand out and patted Donovan's back.

"But will it be worth it? There is no guarantee that even if we make the collars they'll be able to go back to their lives. The Barada's have connections, major connections. Not just through the city, not just in Canada but through Caracas and Venezuela too. All it takes is one phone call from prison and then who knows what they'll have done to Sam. Maybe even McNally too."

"We can't think like that Don, they'll come back to their lives. This whatever happens, it will all work out for the best."

* * *

><p>Gail had shuffled herself over to Kevin. Everyone around her were freaking out, she could see the flashes of lights from the police cars in the windows. She knew that they had to keep her alive. So she had to capitalize on it to see if Kevin was okay. When she got up beside him she was sliding in his blood, it covered all of her clothes it even got in her hair. She knew that wasn't a good sign.<p>

"Kevin," Gail said weakly, she could tell he wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed. Blood was streaming out of his mouth. She reached over to try and find a pulse on him. But nothing, he was dead. Gail knew that she could try CPR and see if she could save him but she also didn't know how long they'd be in there. If she revived him there was still no guarantee he'd be alive whenever they got to leave. He'd lost so much blood too. She put her head back on the ground. Lied down beside him. Her hair sitting in the pool of his blood. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was beginning to think she wouldn't make it out alive. Her partner was dead. Jimmy Barada was dead. Who knows if they'd even keep her around long enough to use her as a bargaining chip.

"Frankie we gotta off her, come on man, let's just call a spade a spade we aren't getting out of here without handcuffs or maybe worse. Might as well take her down as collateral."

Gail was normally quite outspoken but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to live, she hadn't thought of them just killing her for the sake of killing her. They were criminals she should have thought they'd do that. Maybe if she told them about herself, maybe it would make them see her as more of a human relate to her connect with her. That was a technique that hostages can use to get out of situations.

"Gail."

Frank Barada and the man he was speaking too broke from their conversation. "What?" She heard as they took a few steps towards her.

"Gail Peck, my name is Gail Peck. I'm 25 I grew up in Toronto. I have a brother Steve Peck he's a cop too. My mom is a Superintendent of the police force and my dad is one of the Deputy Chief of Police. I live with my boyfriend and his best friend. I've only been a cop for a little over a year, I like—"

Before she could continue Frank cut her off.

"Enough talking if I want you to speak I'll ask you to speak."

Gail swallowed a lump in her throat that his voice caused to form. This couldn't be happening.

"Frankie if she's a cop she might know the guy we're looking for. Maybe even knows where he is, we can make a call find and get a couple guys out to tie up the loose end."

"Gail Peck," Frank said as he moved towards her and kneeled down beside her making sure to look directly into her eyes. They were piercing at her, making her skin crawl. "Sam Swarek, we need to find him he knows a little too much. You know how it is, right? We have to make sure every possible negative eventuality is eliminated."

"I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him in six months."

Frank raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Where is he?"

* * *

><p>Sam had left Andy on the couch to go and have a shower. They hadn't done much of anything since being exiled to the condo. Even though Andy was scared about the uncertainty of the future she was kind of oddly happy to be stuck here with Sam. It made her finally face the feelings that she had been hiding from him for a long time. She sighed and got up from the sofa to get something to drink.<p>

She was just about to pour some pop into a glass when she heard a knock at the front door. A lump immediately formed in her throat. She didn't know what to do, she placed the bottle down on the countertop and made her way down the hall to the bathroom door. She didn't quite know what to do. She could knock, but then if he was too loud talking to her.

Andy you're being silly. She turned and walked to the front door. She made sure to be super quiet so she didn't make any noise that could possibly be heard on the other side of the door. She looked through the peep hole and a woman and a man were standing there. They both looked in their mid-thirties and were dressed nicely. The woman was holding a basket of muffins.

Andy turned her head back into the apartment. She knew that she shouldn't answer the door. For all she knew these people could know the Barada's. Maybe they were. Well a relative. They knocked on the door again.

"Hello, we're from across the hall. We noticed you moved in the other day just wanted to welcome you to the building."

Andy heard the bathroom door open. And quickly and quietly made her way back through the condo to see Sam with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, Andy had completely forgotten about the people at the door.

"Uh..." Andy said snapping back into focus, "People, there are people at the door."

"Did you answer it?"

Andy shook her head.

"Alright just give me a minute, I'll throw on something." Sam quickly went into his room and exited not too soon after. The couple still standing outside the door knocking. They were on the other side and could hear their conversation.

"Martha maybe they aren't home we can just come back later."

"Hugh they are there, I haven't seen them leave since they moved in."

"Martha this is ridiculous if they don't answer in the next minute I'm leaving. We need to start preparing the case for your dad. You know Markus Sloane, never happy with anything. What was he thinking anyway?"

"Please honey not now."

Sam looked at Andy and leaned in to whisper to her, "I'm going to get the phone. Go put your clothes in your bag."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm on my way out now." Frank hung up the phone. Boyd had called him and briefed him on the situation at the car junk yard. Just as he was about to get up and leave he got a phone call from a number he wasn't expecting.<p>

"What happened?" He didn't even need to hear the voice on the other end to know something bad was looming.

"I think this is just some kind of happy accident but Kevin Sloane's sister and her husband are at the door with a basket of muffins. Andy overheard them saying that they saw us come in. We are packing up right now we can wait for further instruction unless you want us to just leave now."

"Your orders are to stay there. In the large bedroom closet there is a lock box with a gun inside the key for the lock box is on top of it you can't miss it. I want you both to stay in the condo until someone comes and gets you. You both might be able to come back to your lives if you bolt, I can't guarantee that will happen."

"Is something going on?" Sam was nervous. If something big was going down it could go either way. He obviously wanted to go back to his life. He didn't want to not see Sarah ever again. He wanted to be able to be with Andy and not have to be someone else. But even more so he just wanted to be able to be with her.

"Yes, there is a hostage situation at a car junk yard that Jimmy and Frank own. Peck and Sloane are in the building. Word is that Sloane was hit and so was Jimmy Barada, and so was Peck. There is a team about to go in and arrest everyone. Boyd and Ericho both thinks that this will cause all the arrests to happen. I have to go, we'll be in touch later."

Frank hung up the phone and the line went dead. Sam took a deep breath. He was about to go and be strong for Andy. He had to be strong for her. Peck was shot, who knows how bad it was. She wasn't only just Andy's friend but his too. If Jimmy was dead and no arrests stuck, don't go there Sam. Don't go there.

Sam walked into Andy's room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm almost done." She said but Sam just moved past her to the closet.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sam had gotten out the gun and they were sitting on the bed. Clothes packed, neither of them sure exactly how this was going to end.

"I was thinking," Andy began after them sitting silent after Sam explained they'd have to wait there. Wait Kevin's sister was still at the door, "What if they don't realize who we are. I mean, if we answer the door. I've never met Kevin's sister I didn't know he even had one."

"Andy, we can't take any risks. You know we can't. It's possible that she might know who you are. I don't want to surprise you but I think that Sloane guy is a little obsessed with you." Sam looked over into Andy's eyes.

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it, I get it though – how he saw you and…." Sam trailed off.

Andy couldn't help but get lost in that moment, Sam too. But then they were quickly brought back into what was happening when they heard the front door open.

"Frank," Boyd called to him as he ran to him and Ericho. "They are setting up to go in."

"That's good," Frank responded. "We've got a bigger problem though." He pulled Ericho and Boyd into a small circle. "I had to send someone to get Swarek and McNally."

"You what?" Ericho couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked over at Boyd who looked white as a sheet. He felt guilty about the whole thing. The decision at the drop. Yeah it was a bad call, but now he was running around trying to fix everything.

"Things were going fine, on their end anyway until about the time you called me to tell me about this. Once you hung up Swarek called. Sloane's sister lives in the condo complex that we sent them too."

"Frank," Boyd quickly interrupted, agitation with evident in his tone though he made sure not to raise his voice.

"I know Boyd. But no one knew. She was banging on the door. I told them to sit tight, I had to act fast. Since I had to come here I did the only thing I could think of doing."

"What did you do Frank?" Boyd was worried this was sensitive. Who did Frank tell.

"Jerry, I sent Jerry to go and get them. He's gonna get them and bring them back to the barn to my office. He's got a cover team with him, he's wearing a wire."

"Your office? Great Frank, your office. Why don't we just bring them here and put them in the warehouse with Frank Barada. How about that?" Boyd ran his fingers through his hair. The anger, guilt, frustration, and sheer uselessness he was feeling took over.

"Frank did the right thing Don, you know it. With what's going down here, they're going to be fine. It looks like they're about to go in. Let's just stand by and wait."

So that's what they did. It all happened quickly. They watched it all go down. Everything turned loud. The three of them were convinced this would be the beginning of the end of this whole debacle. Maybe not convinced, but hoped this just had to be the end. Then the last thing any of them wanted to happen took place before their eyes. They heard gunfire.

"Please, I'm telling you the truth I don't know where he is." Gail pleaded with them. This had to be for her life. She knew this was no joke. Not with big time players like them. His brother was dead.

"I respect what you're doing. You want to protect him but I'll get to him with or without you, and wouldn't it be a shame if you were like your partner here by the time the rest of your little rat friends come in to save you." Frank's eyes were cold, dark almost clouded as he spoke. The distance was cold terrifying. Gail was crying she couldn't hold it back.

"I don't know where he is. I really don't. He's been undercover working you all for months. I don't want to die."

"Frankie let's just kill her already." Joey said to his cousin. He raised his gun in the air. Gail could see the chrome glisten

"Joey get a brain, or use the one you have. Put down the gun."

Before he had a chance to finish all of a sudden the room filled with smoke, flashes of lights both making it hard to see, then the loud snapping noises made it almost impossible to think clearly.

"Put your weapons down, get on the ground do it now." The boisterous voices of the officers filled the room in between the snapping noises.

Then a gun shot went off followed by countless others. Gail closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the tears falling down either side of her face. She just hoped and prayed that she'd stayed alive. It was all she could do. Not that she was a religious person, in her family policing had practically taken its place. Her aunts, uncles, cousins, and even both of her grandfathers all cops. The ones that weren't cops were lawyers.

"Officer Peck, I need you to open your eyes."

Chris had arrived with Traci, Noelle, Oliver, and Dov. Some guys from 27 took over their Queen's Park assignment. Cops were all over the place SRU pretty much ever cop and detective from 15.

"She's gonna be okay Chris." Traci said. Traci knew she was going to be okay. There was just no other option. Who knew that they would become friends? If someone had told Traci back in the academy that she'd be friends with a Peck, she'd never believe them. Now the idea, the thought that something may have happened to Gail knocked her sick.

Noelle walked past the rest of them to an officer. They were in swat's uniform.

"Oliver what's going on?" Dov immediately turned to him. They had become really close like family.

"Epstein we wait. Peck's she's uh – she'll be good."

"They're about to in," Noelle said as she walked over to join us. "They know that three people are down. They won't know how bad it is until they go in." She looked directly into Chris's eyes. They were filled with tears, ones he was trying to fight. He was trying to be strong. "They're optimistic."

All Chris could muster was a nod. They turned to the building. They watched everyone go in. It felt like every minute was an eternity. They could see the flashes from the windows. Even hear them shouting for them to put down the weapons. Then they heard the last thing they wanted to hear. Gunfire.

"Hugh I think we should keep trying." Martha was convinced they were in the apartment. More sure than she had ever been of anything.

"Well they're clearly not or they would have answered the door by now. Do I need to mention your dad's case again?"

"No you don't. I really don't know why you even answered the phone when he called us anyway. We haven't spoken to him for a long time. Also, I don't want the muffins to go stale."

Hugh rolled his eyes, the whole thing was becoming taxing. "We're going to work on your dad's case for your mom, and you don't need to give a basket of muffins to every single person that moves into the building. Not everybody likes muffins, and not everybody likes to get to know their neighbours."

"Can I help you both with something?" Jerry said walking towards the couple. He had his gun hidden in his back pocket in the event that anything went array. His badge in his jacket pocket.

Martha and Hugh broke themselves from the conversation. "I think the better question is can I help you with something?" Martha said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're the one standing outside of my place, with a basket of muffins." Jerry was convincing if he did say so himself. He just hoped it was enough to get the woman to back off. He needed to get Sammy and McNally away from the condo back to the barn like Frank instructed.

"It's just I saw the people who moved in here. Neither of them looked like you." Martha quipped back.

"Martha please," Hugh whispered at her. He wanted to go back into their place.

All Jerry did was smile at her in response. He was thinking. It was clear that they'd have to be arrested. It was the only way. He reached around his back and placed his hand on his service weapon. He pulled it out, "Move in now. I'm gonna have to ask you to put your basket down and put your hands in the air. You're under arrest."

"For what?" Martha said angrily.

"Suspicion in connection to money laundering, and conspiracy to commit attempted murder."

"Murder?" The shock and horror in Hugh's voice was evident. "We didn't do anything I swear we don't know what you're talking about."

"If I had a nickel." Jerry said just as two officers came in.

"You two get them, I'm gonna go get our guys. Call in two uni's to transport these two to the barn. Get them out of here."

The officers read them their rights and started to take them outside. Hugh and Martha were both denying they had anything to do with what was going on. Jerry didn't really care either way. He just needed to make sure they didn't see Sam and Andy that's really all that mattered.

He opened the door to the condo and headed in.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Officer Peck I need you to open your eyes." The voice was clearly coming from right beside her. She was still crying and she didn't know who was beside her. It could be one of Barada's guys. She didn't want to watch while they killed her. She couldn't do it. She didn't think anyone could be that strong.

"Let's get iden and csu in here, the medics have pronounced the vics." Another voice from further away, Gail then opened her eyes to see an EMS worker looking down at her.

"Officer Peck," She smiled down at her. "You remember me? I'm Caroline. You're okay you just have a bullet lodged in your vest. Take my hand and I'm going to help you up."

"I'm okay?" Gail's voice became laced with relief and joy.

Caroline nodded.

"I'm covered in blood." Gail said as she reached her hand out to Caroline's.

"We will get you cleaned up don't worry. We're also going to take you to the hospital to get your side looked at."

Gail nodded and Caroline helped her up from the ground.

She couldn't believe what she saw when she got up. Everybody that was in the building – everyone – was dead. Except for her, her and the officers that came in to rescue her. Tears returned to Gail's eyes she was happy to be alive but seeing that kind of death. It was unnerving to say the least. Devastating. Even though they were by all accounts the scum of the earth.

* * *

><p>"Andy don't make a noise." Sam said as he quietly got up from the bed. This couldn't be happening, no way could this be happening? How the hell did they get in? Why was this happening to him? To them? Sam held onto the gun. The cool metal in the palm of his hand.<p>

Andy watched him, when he said don't make any noise. All she could do was nod. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could things have come to this? When did it all go so wrong? Maybe if she had been honest with herself from the start, if she'd gone home with him when he offered that first week on the job. Or if she didn't just let him get off with the whole _"it was what it was" _thing. Maybe if she had made different choices they wouldn't be where they were in this moment. Maybe they'd be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Maybe together. Maybe not in this kind of danger.

Jerry watched as Martha and Hugh were taken away. He didn't want to get Sammy and McNally out of the apartment with the chance of them seeing them. Maybe they had nothing to do with it, maybe they did, either way he wasn't taking any risks. As soon as they were out of his line of vision he walked into the apartment, using the key to unlock the door. When he walked in he was quickly taken by the place. It was really nice, not that he was really that surprised given the area it was in.

Sam put his hand on the handle of the door, the gun in his other hand by his side. He slowly started turning the handle making sure not to make any sound. He slowly pushed the door. Inch by inch. His heart began to race. Faster and Faster. Sam took a deep shaky breath as he opened the door all the way and took his first step out into the hallway.

Andy watched Sam her heart was racing a mile a minute. Every muscle in her body was tensing up which made her side hurt. What if something happened to Sam? She finally got the chance to tell Sam how she feels finally presented with an opportunity to start. After all the time, the wasted time, trying to deny she had feelings for him that Luke was right choice. Then the months they spent apart to be brought back together in this crazy situation. It wasn't going to end like this it just couldn't end like this. Andy let out a shaky breath as she watched Sam begin to exit the bedroom.

Jerry walked into the living room of the condo. "Sammy, McNally." He yelled out into the empty space. He moved through the living room slowly. In this situation he thought it was appropriate. How could any of them be sure that there wasn't a third person in the apartment? Though it was unlikely given the situation that went down. It could have all been a cover for something else. Jerry was a detective a damn good one his instincts were to doubt everything. Establish the facts. Go from there. He had his gun still out.

As he entered the kitchen he saw a door moving in his peripheral view.

As Sam entered into the hallway he saw a shadowy figure move in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The gunshots ended Boyd could feel his heart in his throat. Everything ran through his head. What if one of the guys got shot? What if Peck didn't make it? How would it go down if they couldn't make the arrests? Would Sammy ever get to go back to his life? Would it all be his fault? The operation was his idea he knew it would be risky, dangerous, and the hardest op they've tackled. Things were going fine, at least that's what it seemed like. Until that night. With that idiot and Officer McNally. Who was he kidding, he should have waited for more intel on the Barada's. They are big players of course they'd have people inside. Of course this would be more complicated. He let out a groan, then he watched as other SWAT guys and some UNI's started to make their way into the building.<p>

"I guess we should go with them," Ericho said looking to Frank and Boyd to make the call.

"Yea, let's do it." Frank said and he started to make his way to the building. Ericho moved to follow him only to notice Boyd frozen in place.

"Donovan?"

"Yeah," Boyd responded it was clear to Jess that he was holding back a few tears. "Let's go."

He took a step forward but Jess stopped him, she raised her hand and placed it on his chest.

"None of this is your fault. How could you have known? None of us could have known that it was all going to go down like this."

"My bad call."

"We all make bad calls."

"Yeah but.."

"But nothing, you know what maybe it was a bad call maybe it wasn't. Either way no one not even you could have seen this coming. Now come on let's go in there. See what happened."

As they made their way closer to the building, they saw Gail emerge. Boyd and Jess both breathed a sigh of relief about that.

"Good to see you Peck." Boyd said ending it with a nod.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Chris watched and listened as the whole thing went down. Tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't care less. His energy everything he had it was all going to hoping and praying that Gail made it out of that building alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't make it. He loved her so much, everything about her. She could be so hard and abrasive but when she let you in it was like the best. Chris found something in Gail something he never knew existed because he'd never seen it before. If he didn't have her in his life.<p>

Traci, Oliver, Dov, and Noelle were all watching and witnessing everything happen. How did she get in there? What exactly was going on? All the questions that were going through their minds. Would Gail be okay? She had to be okay she was tougher, stronger. Everyone had tears in their eyes, each one awaiting the news on their friend, colleague, and fellow copper. A pit grew in everyone's stomachs. Anytime one of their own was in harm's way, or worse. It was always the same. They were brothers putting their lives on the line for the public and each other. So when something like this happened it made everyone realize just how dangerous this job can be.

Then something amazing happened.

Chris almost couldn't believe his eyes at first. He had to blink and rub his eyes. But there she was. He couldn't be happier to see her. He didn't wait for her to come to him. He ran over to her.

Gail was happy to get the hell out of that place. Couldn't wait to put the whole thing behind her. She just wanted to get out of these clothes, have a shower, see Chris, and sleep until next week. Frank tells her he was really happy that she was okay. After she exited into Detective Ericho and Detective Boyd and they said the same. She just thanked them. She couldn't get into it, talk to them about it not right now. It was pretty clear she'd stepped into something huge. She couldn't think about it anymore. Chris and the hospital. She needed to get to both.

At first neither of them said anything all their heard was the sound of Dov, Oliver, Traci, and Noelle saying that they were all happy she was okay.

"I didn't know if I'd." Chris couldn't finish the sentence.

"Chris." It was all Gail could manage. Tears forming in her eyes again.

Chris let out a little smile, he lifted his hands and cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Best kiss of either of their lives. Neither one has ever been happier to see the other.

Then Oliver cleared his throat, which broke them from their kiss.

"Sorry guys, Peck this is Alex Moreland from SIU."

"Hello Officer Peck. I'm going to need you to come with me to the truck so we can get your vest and uniform for evidence, and get your statement."

"My statement? Can't that wait?" Gail couldn't believe this. She just wanted to go to sleep in hers and Chris's bed.

"No I'm afraid not. She'll be alright for a few minutes won't she?"

Gail looked to Caroline who nodded. She reluctantly followed the SIU officer into the truck.

* * *

><p>Sam's heart was pounding faster and faster.<p>

Jerry peered his head around the corner to see who was there.

When the two men's eyes met they both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Sammy I yelled your name, didn't you hear me?"

"No man I didn't, McNally you can come out it's just Jerry."

When Andy heard Sam say it was just Jerry. It was like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. They were going to be able to go back to their lives. Andy knew it. If they sent Jerry it must be fine. She wiped a tear that had fallen down her face. Then she got up and walked out with the boys.

"So what's the game plan?" Sam asked.

"We go to the barn and we wait for Frank and the Chief to give further instructions."

"That's the plan?" Sam said with a sarcastic chuckle. Andy wasn't pleased with it either but it was better than being here. Well, it was more hopeful. Being stuck in a lavish condo alone with Sam certainly had it perks.

"Well that's good right?" Andy chimed in, "It's gotta be better than being sitting ducks here."

"Let's hope so McNally." Jerry said, "Why don't you both get your bags and we can go. I've got my car down there waiting to take us to the barn."

"Okay I'll be a second," Sam said he turned to get the bags and Andy quickly began to follow him. "No Andy."

She couldn't help but look at him confused. His response was to point at her. Which just annoyed her, all she could think was, great back to being the man of few words. "Sam I'm fine. I can get my bag."

"You've been clutching your side since you got out here." Sam looked down at her side, and Andy's eyes moved their too. She hadn't even noticed.

"Just get the bags, we don't have time to wait around." Jerry said clearly annoyed. Andy resigned to Sam and let him go and get the bags. Sam placed the gun back and got the bags, he did so in a very timely fashion. Wasn't his first time having to make a quick get away from an undercover op.

All three of them were just about at the door when they heard an odd noise, like a buzzing. It was followed by a big loud bang. All of them went flying back into the kitchen and onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>(I was reading some of the new comments; I'm glad you all like the new updates it took me way too long to get back into writing; one of the comments mentioned that Martha was being a little too pushy for it all to be a coincidence. So I decided from that to make; spoiler alert; there to be a timed bomb in the muffin basket that gets set off once it's set down.)<strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Andy opened her eyes all she could hear was ringing. The sound was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. What had just happened? What was going on? Was she dead? She couldn't dead if she was thinking. At least she thinks you can't be dead if you're thinking. How could she be dead if she was thinking? _Andy stop overthinking it_. She instructs herself. What are you going to do McNally? What is your gut telling you?

_Sit up_.

The words run through her mind clearly and fast. It's the right thing to do. Okay, maybe not the right thing to do. But in this situation it was the necessary thing. She had to figure out what happened. She lifted herself up so she was sitting. It took every bit of strength she had. It hurt more than getting shot. The whole experience made her head spin for a minute. She looked down at her legs, and much to her surprise there was something sticking into her left leg. It looked like a piece of the wall. _The wall?_ Was all she could manage to think to herself. It hurt like hell.

All of a sudden she had the urge to cough which she didn't want to do because she'd afraid she'd end up moving her leg more. She couldn't do that. She also couldn't control it, so much to her displeasure she coughed. She raised her hand the motions of coughing; hurt needless to say. When she looked down at her hand she felt shock surge through her body. Blood. She just coughed up blood. She looked up from her hand and decided to look to see if she could see Jerry and Sam. She stretched her head as far as it could go without her having to move.

She couldn't see them.

"Sam. Jerry." Her voice wasn't as loud as she'd hoped it would be. Tears began to form in her eyes. What if this was the end?

* * *

><p>Gail got the bloody uniform off. It was a relief. Although there was still some blood in her hair and she had to have what seemed like 100 photos taken of her. The whole idea that when she was partnered with Sloane today she ended up stepping into something big time, something that was already brewing. Still it was hard for her to process that he was dead. That whatever happened almost got her killed. Sam was involved with it. How was he involved in it? They were friends and he was her training officer so it's not like he'd intentionally put her in danger.<p>

She changed into the clothes that they gave her. Grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Men's on top of that. She just couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. Her side where she was shot had a huge bruise. She hoped the SIU officer would be done with her soon. So she could be with Chris. Forget all of this. Probably get an ear full from her dad and her mom and her brother.

"Officer Peck, I need you to be focused." Gail heard Alex Moreland speak to her. Annoyance was evident in both her demeanor and her tone.

"Excuse me?" Gail was immediately becoming guarded. She didn't care for anyone from IA or SIU. She was raised that way. They weren't real cops. They judged real cops. The people that put their lives on the line. Questioned the decisions real cops make in the most dangerous situations.

"Officer Peck I've asked you the first question several times. You've failed to give an answer."

"Well excuse me; but, not even fifteen minutes ago I didn't know if I'd live to see this moment. I spent three hours that felt like three days lying in the blood of my partner who died by the way. While he was lying next to me no less. So I'm sorry if I'm not in the frame of mind to be answering stupid questions from some wannabe cop."

"Officer Peck the quicker we get started means the quicker we can finish."

"Alright then." Gail responded still extremely annoyed.

"How was Officer Sloane acting when you started your shift today?"

"He was odd, he wasn't taking any calls. He said that we were looking for Officer McNally."

"Officer McNally?" Alex Morland's voice piqued at the question.

"Yeah Andy McNally. I don't really know what's going on or what happened. He ended up going in there and he got shot. I came in after him. I didn't at first because he asked me not to. I figured he's been a cop a lot longer than me. He was acting volatile. It made sense to listen to him. As soon as I heard the shots I went into the building after him."

"Officer Peck, no one is suggesting you did anything wrong here you do know that?"

Gail took a deep breath, the comment made her relax a little. Not much but enough so that she could answer the rest of Alex's questions with a little less attitude.

* * *

><p>Sam opened his eyes. He was in some pain. There was a slight ringing in his ears. He picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his clothes. He quickly figured out there was an explosion. It was an explosion. How did it happen? Why did it happen? "Where am I?" Sam whispered to himself aloud. He looked around; he was blown back into the living room.<p>

There was rubble all around him. The whole building was probably unstable. Moving around was probably going to be a huge risk. Unfortunately it was a risk he had to take. He needed to find Jerry and Andy. He also didn't want to move around too quickly and make the situation a thousand times worse. If the floor caved in, the roof. If he moved too quickly and something happened, something bad happened, to Andy or Jerry he'd never forgive himself. Couldn't forgive himself. If he was honest with himself it was more like can't forgive himself. This whole situation leaving in the first place. Agreeing to do this. It was all a huge mess and he felt responsible. He could handle stuff happening to him, but to Andy the woman he loved. Jerry his best friend. All because of an undercover operation, his undercover operation, that went wrong. He knew how bad the Barada's were, what kind of lengths they'd go to in an effort to keep themselves out of prison.

He couldn't think about that anymore. He had to focus on the here and now. Where would be the safest place to take the first step? How was he going to find Jerry and Andy in amongst all the rubble? What would they look like? _They'll be okay they have to be okay_. There was just no other option.

Sam looked around the room. There had to be a stable looking place that he could move to_. "Sam. Jerry."_ The faint voice came from nearby. _The kitchen_, Sam thought it was logical. It's the only place close enough that he'd be able to hear the sound. The voice. Her voice.

"Andy," His instinct to yell out to her to let her know that he was there, that he was coming for her. It just came naturally to him. "I'm coming just stay where you are." Sam looked to the closest place that he could move too. He had to do it, had to commit. He took a deep breath in and took the first step.

* * *

><p>Frank, Jess, and Boyd started to go through the scene. It was unnerving to say the least. But this meant that Sam &amp; Andy could go back to their lives. Which was a good thing. The blood everywhere though and the dead bodies. It doesn't matter how long you've been a cop it is still hard even if the people who died were the scum of the earth.<p>

They walked up to Kevin Sloane's body.

"I wonder what the hell he was thinking getting into this?" Frank said his tone slightly distant. He didn't understand this entire situation. He was normally a good judge of character. The good cops versus the bad cops. You could normally sniff them out really easy. But him, he must have been helping the Barada's for years.

"Probably has to do with his dad maybe?" Jess said unsure. They'd find out eventually. They were sure to. This was definitely one of the biggest cases in the Metropolitan Police's history. "Someone should call Jerry he should be at the barn by now. It looks like Swarek and McNally are going to get to go back to their lives. We shouldn't leave them in suspense."

"Yeah, you know what I will call Jerry right now." Boyd responded. "Jess why don't you take point here." Boyd was too close and too emotional to do his best work. He knew it. All she did was nod, Frank knew too that Boyd was making the right decision. It was hard for officers. You're always expected to not take things personally everything is supposed to just roll of your back. It wasn't like that. It was never like that. When you're too close to a case you need to know how to step back and also to know when and if to hand over the reins.

* * *

><p>Jerry felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, run over by a truck, the whole gamete. He knew he was in an explosion. But how? Sloane's sister and her husband were gone. This was a nightmare. A huge nightmare. The only thing that Jerry can think about is Traci. Being with her a family with Leo. It was the best time of his whole life. His ex-wife had nothing on Traci. She made him feel alive. So he needed to stay alive to be with her.<p>

Jerry heard Andy call out for him and Sam. It brought him completely back to the moment. She was close. Near to him.

"McNally, I'm going to come over to you just stay there." Her voice was weak. He was worried. Then he heard Sam's voice booming from around the corner.

Jerry managed to get himself up. He felt a little dizzy, like he was in a daze. But he just chalked it up to the explosion. It made sense to be a little out of sorts when you're thrown 20 feet from by way of an explosion. His hands were on the island in the kitchen, he didn't want to fall over. He was using it to balance himself while he collected his bearings. Using the edge, the now jagged edge, of the counter he began to move. To try and find McNally. Sure enough when he turned the corner there she was. He couldn't believe it. She had a huge chunk of something piercing through her leg. Blood was everywhere.

"Sammy, where are you? You need to get over here now. McNally's down." Jerry carefully lowered himself down beside Andy.

"We're gonna get you out of here McNally I just need you to do something for me okay?"

Andy nodded the tears that had been forming in her eyes were getting harder and harder to fight back.

"You need to stay awake. No sleeping. Not until you're in a hospital and a doctor is telling you that it's okay."

"Okay."

Jerry let out a weak smile. Sam came around the corner, maneuvering through the rubble. He saw the state that Andy was in. Clearly there was nothing either men could do for her. "I'm gonna go talk to Sam about how we're gonna get out of here."

Jerry stood up, he took one step towards Sam. Who was clearly taken aback by everything. Jerry all of a sudden felt more dizzy.

"Jerry?" Sam managed to say as he watched his friend collapse to the ground.

* * *

><p>Boyd made his way out of the crime scene. He was happy to be out of there. He quickly got out his phone out. Before he did an officer came up and said it was extremely important that he speak to him right away and another ran into the building screaming for Frank.<p>

"What's going on Andrews?"

"It's not good man."

"What does not good mean? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's Swarek, Barber, and McNally they've been in an explosion sir."

Boyd couldn't believe that he was hearing this. "What do you mean, are you sure? How did you know?"

"Call came in over the radio two uni's called it in from the scene."

Boyd started to run to his car. He fumbled with his pockets to get his keys. As he ran past some of the officers he said, "Nash, Ollie. It's Sam, Andy, and Jerry they're in trouble come with me now."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Sam," Andy's voice came out as a shrill as Jerry fell to the ground, "Is he okay? What's going on Sam? What happened?"

Sam didn't even register what Andy said at first. He just rushed to Jerry's side. He opened Jerry's eyes, he had no flashlight to check on him. But the moment he looked into his friend's eyes he knew. He knew something horrible had happened.

"Sam," Andy screamed at him again, "What's going on?"

Sam didn't know what to do he looked over at her and her eyes were filled with fear. "An explosion Andy, we were in an explosion."

Andy's heart jumped into her throat. An explosion? How was this possible? Who would do such a thing? Why would they do it? "You need to get him out of here." The words escaped her mouth without thinking. Her instincts, her cop instincts, were officially taking over. She knew he was worse off than she was.

"What about you Andy?"

"I'll be okay Sam. Jerry won't be. Go see if there is a way for you to get him out." Andy and Sam shared a look, it was all the things they weren't saying to another. They both knew there was no way of knowing if Andy would make it. She didn't know, what she did know though what they both knew was that if he could get Jerry out now he had to. Jerry just collapsing like that, it was really bad. If Sam didn't get him out there was no way of knowing if Jerry would make it. If Jerry didn't make it, how would Traci cope?

"If he moves or does anything. If you feel sick, or weak, or faint, or like you have to be sick tell me. I'll come right back over."

Sam got up reluctantly he knew it was the right thing to do but it was also the wrong thing to do. If he didn't get Jerry out of here. Jerry would die. He knew that, but messing with the rubble. Moving things around, him moving around. He didn't know if the building was stable enough to handle it. If the place collapsed in on them, because of him. Sam would never forgive himself. Sam quickly noticed a place where he could get Jerry out of the place. The only thing Sam could hope was that when he got out there, with Jerry, the stairwell was intact enough to walk down it.

He went back, "Okay Andy I found a space I can use to get him out of here. When I get him out in the hall I am going to come right back for you." Sam had made the decision. It was risky for all of them. But the idea of any of them being stuck under a whole condominium of rubble. That thought knocked him for six and he wasn't going to afford the building the opportunity. Also, he couldn't leave Andy behind she was injured too.

"Sam you know that's a bad idea. You have to leave me behind, I'll be okay someone will come and get me."

Sam was about to open his mouth to respond, but all the talking and arguing made Andy cough again. What he saw made a bit pit grow in his stomach. He watched as blood flew out of Andy's mouth into her hands.

"Andy I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But my leg Sam, it hurts a lot are you sure moving around is the best idea?"

"Honestly, no." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "We don't have time to argue about it either. We don't have time to stay here and wait for someone to come and rescue us. I don't know how long it's going to take them. It could take hours. Jerry doesn't have hours, you don't have hours. So stop overthinking every little detail Andy. We don't have time for that right now. We just need to leave. We need to trust that we can get the hell out of here. So no one dies today. No one dies today Andy." Sam's voice increased as he spoke. Each word louder and louder with anger and frustration. He wasn't about to lose either one of them Jerry was like a brother and Andy was the woman he loved. He made up his mind and that was that.

"Okay." Andy said weakly, "How can I help?"

"Just stay there while I get him out."

* * *

><p>Boyd handed the keys to Oliver. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to get him to drive. But he had no other choice. "What did you mean when you said Jerry was in trouble? And Andy she's in trouble, Swarek too? What's going on Boyd? " Traci's said in the back. Her voice sounded distant to Boyd as he fiddled with his pockets in an effort to find his phone. He was going to call Jerry. He should have his phone. If that didn't work he would call Sammy's burner cell. What had gone wrong? How was there an explosion?<p>

He dialed Jerry's number, "Come on Barber pick up."

The phone went straight to voicemail.

This wasn't good, Boyd felt a pit in his stomach grow.

"Come on Donnie," Oliver said, "What's going on Jerry, Sammy, and McNally they'll be good right?"

Boyd put the phone down from his ear and dialed in the number for the burner cell and as he raised the phone again he finally spoke. "Explosion they were in an explosion. Their safe house was compromised. Jerry was going to get them. Then it happened."

Oliver's eyes began to tear up, he couldn't believe it.

Traci began to cry. Andy and Jerry both in harm's way. They had to be okay. Andy and Sam in a safehouse. How did this happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? Why did Jerry have to be the one to go and get them? She needed him right now, she needed him to wrap his arms around her and tell her and Andy would be okay. She needed to tell him that Sam was going to be okay but that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't going to happen because he was in that building. He was a part of this explosion. Did this mean that Sam and Andy put Jerry in trouble? Her Jerry. If so, could she forgive Andy whom was supposed to be her best friend? Traci took a deep breath in trying to gain composure. She had to be strong for Jerry and Andy. She had to pull it together and be a copper do what she was trained to do. She had to serve, protect, and save her boyfriend's and best friend's lives.

* * *

><p>Gail got out of the truck. She was exhausted. She quickly made her way over to Chris and Dov who were now standing on their own with Frank and Noelle. They had nervous looks on their faces. Gail immediately knew something was wrong. Something even worse than what had happened here. Sloane was looking for Andy. Had something happened to Andy? Gail wasn't really sure if she wanted to go over and find out. She wasn't sure if she could explain or even listen to another horrible thing that the Barada's and Kevin had done. Especially if it meant that something had happened to one of her friends. Especially when, much to Gail's own reluctance, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball into Chris's arms and cry.<p>

She didn't have a choice though she was a copper and she had to be strong. Being strong right now meant probably listening to some more horrible things. It probably meant getting a clearer picture of exactly what happened. Also, all of them were now looking at her clearly expecting for her to walk over and join them. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. She had to be a Peck right now. She couldn't be Gail. She couldn't fall apart. She opened her eyes and quickly, well as quickly as she could with her side hurting as much as it was, made her way over to the others.

"I got it cleared so you could come with us Peck." Frank said the second she was within earshot.

"What's going on Sarge?"

"Gail, it's Andy, Swarek, and Detective Barber. They were in an explosion." The words left Chris's mouth and Gail went numb she couldn't believe it.

"How? Why?" Were the only words that Gail could manage. This didn't make any sense, none of it made Andy sense.

"We think it's tied to Sloane and the Barada's." Frank said kind of weakly, softly.

This made Gail turn back to him. Anger began to boil within her. "Kevin Sloane? I almost died because of him, you should have never let him ride with him. You should have arrested him or something. None of this should be happening. What if they die? What happens then? All of this could have been avoided." Gail was so angry it took everything in her not to pound her fists against his chest. Not to get physical.

"Officer Peck," Frank's voice this time was firm and strong along with his presence being stoic. "We did the best we could to handle the situation. I am your boss, I am the superior officer. You do not roll your eyes at me, you do not raise your voice at me, and you do not question my judgement. Get in the squad with Epstein and Diaz and follow us."

Gail wanted to make a quippy remark in return. She wanted to challenge him. Even though she knew it would get her nowhere and would end up getting her written up for insubordination. She was just exhausted. So instead of fighting she just followed, she did what she was told. Chris wrapped his arm around her neck. It felt like home. She loved being with Chris because he was so much different than she was. He was a protector and made her feel safe. He believed in luck of the soul and had faith in people. They were both scared and so was Dov. Everyone was. Gail could have died. Just thinking that. Having those words cross through her mind. It was like an out of body experience. More surreal than the entire thing actually being real.

All she could do now was hope that Sam, Andy, and Jerry would be deal the same fate she was. To make it out of that explosion with just a couple of bumps and bruises.

* * *

><p>Sam got Jerry out into the hallway. He didn't know if moving him would make whatever was wrong with him worse. All he could do was hope that nothing would happen. Nothing else would happen. Bad things usually happened in three's, isn't that what people say? The undercover op going badly, their location somehow being burned, and now the explosion. That was three right? But Jerry and Andy being hurt. Maybe it was things happened in fours. Sam thought to himself. It was going to be alright, everyone was going to be alright. Everything had to be alright.<p>

At this point though, Sam was already exhausted but he had no other choice but to carry on. He had to go back in to get Andy.

"Hey brother," Sam whispered quietly. He felt kind of foolish talking to Jerry in the state he was in. "I'm going to go get Andy. I'm going to be right back. You uh… just keep breathing brother." Maybe Jerry could hear him. He wasn't sure. He didn't understand all that kind of stuff. He fought back a couple of tears that dared to escape his eyes. He had to be strong for Andy and Jerry. They needed him to be in top form. He had to hide his exhaustion. He couldn't break down. Not now. Not while they needed to get out. Not while he was the only one who could get them out.

Sam walked over to the hole. The space where he was able to get Jerry out and he walked back in. He quickly made his way over to Andy. He was expecting her to be awake, responsive. Only when he looked at her she wasn't. She was stooped over. Blood stained the outside of her mouth and there was a little puddle of it around her chin where she was laying.

"Andy," Sam raced over to her. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening to them? What had they done to deserve this? He quickly searched for a pulse there had to be one. She had to be alive. If she was…. His thoughts trailed off. That just wasn't an option. Her being…. He couldn't let his mind wander there.

Sure enough there it was a faint, weak, thready pulse.

Getting Andy and Jerry out of there was now even more important than it was just a few seconds earlier.

He carefully picked her up. Being sure not to move her leg too much. Being sure not to move the huge piece of wood sticking through it.

"You're going to be okay Andy, I know you hear me." Sam spoke to her. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. Speaking to them like this it was a total fish out of water experience for him. "I told you no one dies today and that includes you. If you die on me I'm going to go back to calling you McNally." Sam could feel the tears in his eyes. He tried to fight them back. He promised himself he wasn't going to fall apart. He needed to be strong. "Andy McNally you have to be okay because if you die. I don't know what I'll do." He moved out into the hallway being sure to be extra careful. This time something happened. A door opened.

Sam layed Andy down on the ground. His shirt was covered in blood. Blood from her leg. As he turned around there was a guy just a little younger than Sam. He looked to be in pretty good condition, all things considered. Even better he was in shape. Which meant he could help. He didn't look like he was bleeding either. Then again either did Jerry.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just waking up and then I heard this sound and my apartment." The guy said. "I guess then this happened. What happened exactly?"

"I'm Sam Swarek, I'm a police officer. I need you to help me. What's your name?"

"Uh.. Dade… Dade Greene."

Sam looked at the guy directly in the eyes. "Dade I need you to carry this guy and follow me. You walk where I walk you move where I move. I'm going to get us all out of here safely. The guy's name is Jerry he's a detective and he works with me."

"Um, yeah, sure man." Dade moved to pick up Jerry and Sam moved to the stairwell. The doors where off their hinges and there was a lot of debris in the way. Sam had to move it in order to get through. Sam had a goal, he had a plan. He wasn't sure if he could trust this Dade guy, but he had no other option. There was no other option.

Sam cleared a path and walked over to Andy and picked her up. He was gentle with her.

"Follow me, remember what I said. You do what I do. Look to me. Take every step I take. We need to be careful. Slow and steady. Don't drop him, don't bump his head. I think…" Sam could feel a lump in his throat. He fought back more tears. "I think he might have a brain bleed or something. You have to be extra careful with him." The speech was almost like the one he'd heard Oliver give to a rookie one time.

"Okay." Dade responded, and with that they started their way to and down the stairwell.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Noelle, Frank, Boyd, Oliver, Traci, Gail, Chris, and Dov all arrived at the condo building that Sam, Andy, and Jerry were in. The place looked not as bad as they thought it would be. There were a lot of officers at the scene. Some from their division and other from 27 division.

Boyd quickly made his way over to Frank as he exited the passenger's side of the car that he, Oliver, and Traci drove over in.

"Jerry's phone goes straight to voicemail, Sammy isn't answering his."

They both just looked at each other. It wasn't a good thing. The building, the explosion, the phones. Everything was just a huge pile of uncertainty. No one knowing if any of them would make it out of the building at all, let alone knowing if they'd be alive.

If miracles exist, Boyd thought to himself, now would be the time for a pretty huge one to take place. He looked around and all the hustle and the bustle. Coppers, closing off the scene. Talking to people who had been brought out from the building. Paramedics checking people over. Firefighters seeing if the building was safe, and helping people out. Ten his eyes spotted a police van.

"Is that where the sister is?" Boyd asked Frank.

"Must be."

Boyd started his way over he wanted to know what they did. He wanted to know what happened. He was determined to get answers. "Detective Boyd." Frank's voice boomed behind him. He didn't care though. He kept going. There was an officer standing in front of the doors to the back of the van. "People in there?"

The officer nodded, "Yeah Detective Barber had us bring them out."

"Open the doors." Boyd said harshly.

"Sir I don't think I should."

"What are you a rookie?"

"No sir."

"Then open the damn doors I need to talk to them so we know what our fellow coppers are walking into. Unless you think that isn't important Officer what's his face."

Reluctantly the officer began to open the door.

"Boyd if I were the chief would you have ignored me?" Frank was seething.

"Frank, I know I'm sorry. Listen what if there is more than one bomb? What if there is something bigger that they've planned? We need to know Frank, you know I'm making the right call here."

"You're too close to this Donovan. You did the right think back at the Barada's. Handing the scene over to Ericho. You need to do the same thing here. You have to hand it off."

"Fine." Boyd wasn't happy about this. But he also knew there was no time to waste.

"I don't want one of the rookie's questioning them. I just don't think they'll be able to get anywhere. Noelle. If I have to hand it off I want Noelle doing the interview."

* * *

><p>Traci and Oliver got out of the car. Neither of them quite really taking the scene in front of them in. It was all surreal. Traci could feel the pit in her stomach grow. Jerry had to be okay, they were going to go to the zoo. Leo was excited. She was excited. Jerry was excited. Dex was actually okay with them being together. Everything was going great for them. Now this. The only thing that was running through her mind was, why the hell did it have to be Jerry? Why couldn't someone else have been designated to do this job? Jerry didn't do undercover work. He barely worked on those kinds of cases. Now he was smack dab in the middle of one. Smack in the center of a building that had a bomb in it.<p>

Oliver looked around hoping that maybe by the time it took them to get there some incredible miracle happened and Sammy, Jerry, and McNally would be fine. Alas, no such luck. It was hard for Oliver, Jerry and Sammy were more than just colleagues and work buddies. More than just brothers in arms. They were really bothers. In every way that counted. They've known each other for years, they went to his wedding, they've been like uncles to his kids. They were there when Izzy learned how to ride a bike. They're always at the parties. There when he needed advice, and he was there when they needed advice. Thinking that something to happen to them. Having it stare at him right in the face. Then there was the whole safe house thing. Needed a safe house. Something must have gone wrong. It must have been why Sloane died. It must have been why Peck stared down the barrel of a gun, almost dying. What exactly had Boyd gotten them into?

Oliver looked over at Traci who had tears coming down her face. She looked to be in a daze, hell he was probably in a bit of one himself.

"They'll be okay Nash." Oliver said not really sure if he believed it. He wanted to lord knows the man wanted to. It was just hard to. Seeing what he was seeing. It made it hard.

Traci looked over at him. He could tell she wanted to believe it too.

"What do we do? What do I do?"

"We wait, hope for the best. They are going to be okay Nash. Look at Peck she stepped into it and she's going to be fine." They had to be, it was the only option. Oliver placed his hand on Nash's shoulder and gave her a hopeful look.

"What if Jerry doesn't make it? What if Andy and Sam don't make it?"

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that Nash." Oliver had to cut her off. He knew that was a real possibility. He just didn't want to go there. He didn't want to believe that it could really happen. Even if the cop in him was saying something else.

* * *

><p>Gail, Chris, and Dov got out of their car. To say the entire thing didn't knock Gail absolutely sick would be a lie. She was having a hard time taking the whole thing in. She was having a difficult time really absorbing the fact that she could have died. Going into that warehouse. The gunfire. Lying in a pool of blood. But even more so that it was her partner's blood. Then to hear and to learn and to even have the idea that this whole thing was set in motion partly due to him. How could Frank partner him with anyone? How could he do that to her? He put in her in harm's way. That same thought continuing to run through her mind. She could have died. The Barada's would have killed her if the swat team hadn't come in when they did. Even then, she could have died. Bullets were flying everywhere. She grabbed onto Chris's hand tighter. Now they were here and Andy, Sam, and Jerry were in this building. This whole thing, knowing that they were connected. Gail was so angry. Not knowing if she'd ever been this angry and upset in her whole life. She wanted to go over to Frank and let him have it. Yell at him for all the poor decisions that were clearly made. The ones that were continuing to be made. The state of the building was almost even more shocking that what happen at the Barada's. The thought that people were trapped in there. Innocent people not just her friends but people that had never even heard of the Barada's. People that live in these nice neighbourhoods thinking that being here will keep them away from crime.<p>

Chris could feel Gail's grip on his hand tighten as they stared at the building. He knew how this was for her. She was so tough and hard on the exterior. But inside she was the most caring, well meaning, and considerate women he'd ever met. He couldn't believe that she'd almost died today. He was so happy that she was alive that if she got so upset about what was happening that she broke his hand he'd be perfectly fine with it. He really thought though that what happening earlier would be the worst thing they'd ever have to deal with. Now Andy, Jerry, and Swarek stuck in a building? He was so close to Andy. Kindred spirits almost in a way. They both had one absent parent and the other one kind of messed up. He cared about her like a sister. He knew Dov felt the same way about Andy. The three of them were really close. Chris was going to be optimistic they had to be okay.

"Chris what if they don't make it?" Gail had turned around facing them. The tears that had been coming and going were back in full swing.

"They'll make it Gail, you did." Chris wrapped his arms around Gail. "We have to stay positive."

* * *

><p>They made it down to the landing. Sam was exhausted, his arms were weak. He could feel his shirt becoming soaked with Andy's blood. It dripping down his arm. Fighting back the urge to cry. He looked over at Dade. He looked just as tired holding Jerry. Even though the two had never met before there was this odd moment happening where Sam felt like he knew him forever. They needed to rely on each other to get out. But with every moment that they carried the two they became more and more tired. The adrenaline was wearing off faster than Sam had anticipated and the exhaustion was just setting in way too fast.<p>

Sam looked ahead of him. Down at the stairs. They were so close to the exit. He remembered coming into the building with Andy. Sam immediately saw that these stairs were going to be far more difficult to navigate. There was more debris and the whole thing was shaking. He looked down at Andy. Then back at the stairs. He looked over at Jerry in Dade's arms. Then back at the stairs.

"We are going to have to be even more careful here." Sam started feeling almost disconnected from the entire experience. "The stairs are unstable. One wrong move and the whole thing will come crashing down. Slow, steady, and no sudden movements."

"Shouldn't we really just wait to get rescued?" The words sounded so jarring to Sam. He turned his head quickly. Annoyance filled the features of his face.

"Buddy I don't know if you've noticed but we were just in an explosion. He's one of my friends and I love her. You want to wait, you be my guest. But I'm not waiting for the whole building to collapse around me and I am not going to stand by and watch them die."

Sam placed his foot on the first stair.

* * *

><p>Noelle jumped into the back of the van.<p>

"Is there another bomb?" Noelle just came out with it. She wasn't going to beat around the bush, wasn't going to put on kid gloves. Her friends were in that building. A rookie that she helped train was in that building. She was going to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"What?" Hugh was surprised. "Is that what happened there was a bomb in the building? We live in that building. Someone brought in a bomb?"

"Not someone your wife. So come on Martha. Out with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The cold and callus tone of her voice rubbed Noelle the wrong way.

"You are already looking at twenty-five years of prison time. If one of my guys gets hurt, if you've killed a police officer. We're talking longer. You'll never see the outside of a prison cell. No phone calls. Oh and Frank Barada killed your brother. When his boys get picked up, which they are right now and they find out that before your brother died he killed Jimmy Barada. Let's just say I don't think your old man will have a comfortable stay inside. But maybe you can help him. Where did you put the bomb and was there another one?"

Hugh looked to Martha hoping and praying that she had nothing to do with this. The look on her face and her body language. Hugh knew instantly his wife put the bomb in the building.

* * *

><p>Sam's feet were now both firmly on the second stair. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe this. He was actually going to get them all out of there.<p>

"Okay just remember what I said take it slow. I know it's important to get out of here but we can't take any chances."

"Yeah, I know." Dade knew they were doing the right thing he was just terrified. He'd never been involved in something like this before. Anything close to this. Sam knew that. He just had to keep him calm. Staying calm was important. He was a copper his job was to keep people calm.

"Tell me what do you do?" Sam asked him trying to get both of their minds off of the situation.

"I work in IT. Computers and stuff."

"That's really good your family they must be happy."

"Not really. I'm on the first step now. I feel like my heart is going to explode its beating so fast."

"I know but we are going to be out of here before you know it. You'll have a paramedic check you over and you'll be fine. So why isn't your family happy with your career choice?"

Sam took the next step.

* * *

><p>"Martha I can't believe this, you actually did this? Why? Why would you hurt innocent people?" Hugh was distraught he couldn't believe what was happening his whole world was being turned upside down and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

"TELL HER THE TRUTH MARTHA."

Hugh brashness made Martha jump a little bit.

"Sir shut up."

Noelle looked at Martha she could tell that she was about to break and tell the whole story. So Noelle decided maybe soft soaping her was the better way to get it out of her.

"Martha the only way I can help you is if you tell me everything."

Martha nodded.

"It started five years ago. My dad started to work with them. At first I didn't think much of it. I didn't know who they were. But then there was a story in the paper about a family of five that was killed. It was them. They did it. I told my dad you have to get out you can't help these people they're dangerous. He told me it was too late. He'd been laundering money for them. He told them I was a lawyer. Next thing I knew they started to hassle me. Then my brother got involved. I couldn't get out I wanted to. I didn't want to help them or know them. But I couldn't get out. Then a couple of days ago Frank Barada shows up at my place. It was after some deal he was doing went wrong. He said he knew it was going to go wrong. That some cops had been trying to get to them but he was going to get them instead. He gave me a bomb and he told me what to do. He said he had someone follow them. He knew that they were here. He said if I didn't he'd kill Hugh and our daughter. There was only the one I promise."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dade were half way down the staircase.<p>

"They work in theater they just wanted me to be in the arts like them. They've come around to the idea of me not following in their footsteps. Still it's pretty hard for them."

"There are worse things brother, believe me, I've met kids who shouldn't follow in their parents footsteps."

Sam was starting to shift his weight to the next stair. Then he heard the entire staircase creek. The staircase began to lean away from the wall a little bit.

"We are going to have to work a little bit faster, the staircase is about to go."

"But I thought you said we had to go slow so the staircase didn't collapse."

Sam took a deep breath in, he knew Dade was scared. He was too, but this wasn't really the time to start arguing with him. He needed to get Jerry and Andy help. If they took anymore time that wouldn't happen because they'd be caught under the staircase, under rubble.

"I know what I said but the staircase is about to give. Buddy I know you're scared but you've been good so far so just keep doing that. Don't overthink it. Just follow me keep behind me."

They started walking down a little bit faster. Each step and movement made the stairway move further and further away from the wall. If it were just Sam, himself yeah sure he'd wait to be rescued. This could be the most dangerous thing he'd ever done. Escaping a building that was literally collapsing around him. With an unconscious Andy in his arms. While guiding some guy that was shitting bricks he was so terrified while he carried Jerry out in his arms.

Sam kept moving his grip was tightening on Andy. He wasn't sure exactly what good it was doing. He just wanted to protect her.

Then they both made it to the bottom. Sam couldn't believe it, "You did good." He said to Dade and they both made their way outside and as they exited they could hear the entire staircase collapsing. It was a loud crashing that would probably be heard for a mile.

When they came out there were so many people getting checked by paramedics. Officers and Firefighters everywhere.

Sam didn't have time to think. Paramedics rushed over to them with gurneys.

"Caroline, McNally was coughing up blood. She's lots a lot of it too from her leg. She also has bruised ribs from being shot. Barber was standing and he was talking then all of a sudden he just collapsed."

Sam started to follow Caroline as she brought Andy to the ambulance.

"Swarek you can't come you're going to have to get checked out by someone."

"I'm going with her. I'm fine. I'll get checked out at the hospital."

Sam could hear Traci yelling after Jerry. He actually wanted to go over to her and explain what happened but he didn't have time.

"Alright but you better get checked out."

Sam took one last look around. Even over to Dade. Then he hopped into the back of the ambulance without seeing or speaking to any of his friends who he was sure were worried about him.

* * *

><p>Traci and Oliver just stood there beside each other. Not saying anything, both thinking all the same things. They'd been there for an hour maybe even longer. When they both saw something they didn't think they'd see. She saw them walk out. Only Jerry wasn't walking. Traci immediately started running. She didn't stop to see if Andy was okay, or if Sam was. Her main concern was Jerry.<p>

"Jerry." She called out hoping that he'd turn his head. But he was limp. She watched as they laid him down in the gurney.

"Let's bag him, we're probably looking at a sub-cranial bleed."

"I want to come." Traci said looking at him tears pouring down her face. He looked so peaceful. Didn't have a scratch on his face.

"Who are you to him?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Okay hurry up and hop in we need to get rolling now."

Gail, Dov, and Chris watched the whole thing happen. Everyone making it out of the building. Though with Andy and Jerry not walking they were all concerned. Boyd, Frank, and Noelle were with them. Martha and her husband were being taken to the barn to be questioned further by some of the guy's on Boyd's team.

There was only one place that any of them could think of going to, the Hospital.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

In the ambulance with Andy it all finally set in for Sam. Seeing Andy at the party, after everything. Watching her walk away with that creep. Then meeting up with her at that gun deal gone wrong. Hearing those gun shots. Knowing before he'd even got to her that she'd been hit. Then there she was lying on the ground barely able to breathe. Being in the hospital with her. Telling her after all the time they'd both denied they had feelings for one another, that he did like her. He had to admit he wasn't sure the day would ever come. He thought by now she'd be happily married to Callaghan. But she wasn't. Instead they had gotten this small ray of hope to be together. Even though they were literally running for their lives for a while. Now, he was running to save hers. He extended his arm and took her hand in his. His emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"We're almost there Andy just hold on." The words barely audible. He was more thinking them than saying them. He didn't know if Andy could hear him. He just wanted her to stay alive he needed her to stay alive. He could feel the tears in his eyes as they became harder and harder to fight back. Along with that his eyes were also threatening to close. He needed sleep but he also needed to stay up for Andy.

"You need to stay awake you could have a concussion." Sam looked over at Caroline and he just nodded. "Seriously you're going to have to get checked out the second you get to the hospital. I'm going to have someone on standby."

"I'm fine. Look, just a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Sure on the outside. Like I said you could have a concussion or even internal injuries."

Sam let out a groan he just wanted everyone to focus on Andy and Jerry. He'd be fine. He was fine. Well, he would be once Andy and Jerry woke up. Then he'd be fine. "I'm fine."

"Don't argue. You're going to see Dr. Monica Dunn as soon as we get there."

"Monica?" It came flying out of his mouth before he could even stop it. He realised how it sounded. However, Sam hadn't seen her in almost 2 years. Since the case that he and Andy had caught where Oliver got shot and Andy had to kill a guy. He wasn't sure how she'd be and he couldn't deal with any aggravation. His focus needed to be on Andy and Jerry.

"Alright we're here. Let's get her out. Sam you need to stay back. Once we've got her out then you can follow, straight down to the ER to get checked out."

They rolled her out of the ambulance so quickly Sam couldn't quite believe it. "She's lost a lot of blood it's unclear how much, she was stuck in a building after an explosion. She's been unconscious for an hour."

Sam hopped out of the ambulance, and watched as the paramedics and the doctors switched over care of Andy. He knew she'd need surgery for her leg. All he could do now was wait. He followed them into the emergency room just hoping that it would all work out.

* * *

><p>It was shocking to Traci, still, that he looked so peaceful. Just as handsome as he was that morning when they woke up together, got ready together, went to work together. When he told her to make it home safe. He told her to make it home safe. The whole thing was so ironic that it should be funny, but it wasn't. All she wanted was to hear his voice to tell her that it was fine that everything would be fine. Except for that didn't look like it was going to be happening.<p>

She looked at the paramedic that was holding the bag that was seemingly the only thing keeping Jerry breathing at this point. How could this be happening to them? Him? Was he going to make it? If he didn't what the hell was she supposed to do with that? She didn't want to, because she knew Andy was hurt but she was just getting angry. Jerry, her Jerry was on death's door and Sam was fine. She knew it was wrong to be angry and jealous and to feel what she was feeling. She just couldn't control it. This shouldn't be happening.

Then a loud drawn out beeping noise rang through the back of the bus, snapping Traci out of her daze for a moment.

"Officer Nash, I need you to control the bag." The paramedic said as he moved to get the crash cart.

Traci couldn't believe it, Jerry was crashing, his heart stopped. She was stuck in her place, absolutely frozen in fear and grief.

"OFFICER NASH, HE NEEDS YOU. COME ON I NEED YOU CONTROLLING THE BAG. WE NEED TO KEEP HIS OXYGEN GOING. HE CAN'T BREATHE OWN HIS OWN." The paramedic screamed.

Traci moved even though every muscle in her body fought it. Her hand moved to touch the plastic of the oxygen bag. Then she squeezed it, the whole thing collapsed in her grasp as it sent oxygen to Jerry's lungs.

All of a sudden she heard the defibrillator charge. The sound made her heart leap into her throat.

"CLEAR."

She watched as the electric pulse made Jerry's entire body convulse. Nothing. His heart didn't start.

The machine charge again.

"Come on Jerry don't you die on me. You don't die on me." The words shaky, quiet, and soft as they escaped Traci's lips. She didn't even expect to say anything. She was barely able to take in the fact that Jerry was in an explosion. Now, he could die. He was dead. The paramedic charged the defibrillator again.

"CLEAR."

His body jumped from the electric shock.

Nothing happened. His heart didn't start.

"Come on Jerry you can do this. Come back to me."

The shrill noise of the charging defibrillator rang through the back of the bus a third time. This had to be it, Jerry had to come back to her.

"CLEAR."

She watched a third time as his body convulsed. Nothing. This time though the back of the ambulance opened. The other paramedic and two doctors were outside.

"His heart stopped we are trying to revive him. You're looking at what appears to be a sub-cranial bleed. He's been out for an hour."

The doctor turned to the paramedic standing beside him at the door.

"An hour?"

"He was stuck in a building after an explosion."

"CLEAR."

Jerry's body convulsed again.

Nothing.

"Call it." The doctor said. Traci couldn't believe it.

"NO YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN'T CALL IT HE CAN'T BE DEAD. I LOVE HIM HE CAN'T BE DEAD." Tears were overflowing. Traci was still operating the bag. She was angry, she screamed at them. This just couldn't be happening.

"Time of death 5:35 pm."

Traci couldn't breathe as they said it. Why would they do this? Why were they just giving up? She moved if they were going to give up, fine, but she wasn't. She started to give him chest compressions.

"Officer Nash stop." The Paramedic said behind her.

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Traci then moved and squeezed the bag.

She started chest compressions again.

"Officer Nash he's gone."

"YOU might give up but he is my boyfriend I am not. He can't. This isn't."

The doctor jumped up into the back of the ambulance. He grabbed her wrist stopping her from administering chest compressions.

"Even if we could get his heart going again. The bleeding in his brain. It's been…" He had to stop himself it was hard. She was upset. Bad news was never easy to give. "It's been too long. He'd never wake up. I know it's hard but we can't do anything for him. You have to stop."

Traci couldn't believe it. He was gone. Just like that. She started to cry harder. Harder than she's ever cried in her life. The doctor wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him off. She bolted out of the ambulance. She was going to go and find Sam and Andy and give them a piece of her mind. Her whole world was gone. It was their fault.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the hospital bed. He just wanted to get this over with. He needed to be in the waiting room. Waiting for news on Andy and Jerry.<p>

"Sam." Monica said as she entered the cubical. "You were in an explosion?"

Sam nodded. "It wasn't just me Andy was in the explosion too and Jerry." The words just came out softly. Sam's thoughts were elsewhere. It was understandable.

The next thing he knew there was a flashing light in his eyes. He went with his gut and closed them. "Sam I need you to open your eyes to make sure you don't have a concussion. You know the procedure." Sam reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Your pupils are reactive. No concussion." Great, Sam thought to himself, just another thing to feel guilty about. They were in harm's way seriously hurt and he doesn't even have a concussion. What kind of dumb, stupid luck is that?

"I'm going to need you to lie down so I can examine you to make sure you don't have any internal injuries. I'm going to press on your stomach and if it hurts I need you to tell me."

Sam moved to lie down. Monica started pressing on his stomach. It didn't hurt. He just felt guilty.

"So, you end up getting together with your rookie?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean?"

"It just happened a few days ago. Then all this happened. Monica I need to know how she's doing. How Jerry is doing. Maybe it's too much to ask."

Monica stopped him. "Sam, no hard feelings I'll let you know what I can. You're okay, you can go into the waiting room."

"Thanks."

Sam hopped down from the bed. He was relieved to be honest. Not a big scene. That is the last thing he needed, that is the last thing anyone needed. Now that he was okay. He really could focus everything into hoping Andy and Jerry would make it out of all of this.

When he exited into the main floor of the emergency room he spotted Traci. She was crying really hard. She also looked angry. She was also making a b-line for Sam. It didn't take long for her to walk over to him. Then she did something that Sam didn't expect she bashed her fists into his chest.

"It's all your fault." She squealed through the tears.

"Nash what happened?"

"He's gone and it's all your fault."

The words "_he's gone_," cut Sam. Tears came to his eyes again. What did it mean? Oliver, Gail, Noelle, Frank, Dov, and Chris had arrived and they were watching the scene go down. All trying to absorb the fact that Traci said that Jerry was gone. Gail couldn't take it anymore. She just broke down. Noelle did too and Frank welled up. Dov and Chris both did the same. Oliver was so upset he just stormed out in the direction of the waiting room.

"What Nash – he's." Sam couldn't even finish the sentence. This couldn't be real. He wished this was all some kind of a bad dream he could wake up from.

"Dead, he's dead." Traci still yelling and crashing her fists into Sam's chest.

Sam stopped breathing for a moment.

Sam reached his arms out and held Traci.

"Don't touch me." She screamed. "Don't touch me I don't need you. I don't want you. This is your fault. How am I going to tell Leo?" She struggled a bit. It was no use. He knees went weak. She knew that Sam was just as gutted. She was just so angry. As she fell to the ground Sam fell with her. Letting Traci fall apart in his arms. While he did the same. He felt the tears pour down his face. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am feeling all the angry comments already. I'm not sure if I am going to write Andy's surgery. I don't know much medical jargon so I might just write a chapter of them all in the waiting room. Maybe looking back on old times as they wait on news for Andy. I'm undecided. I hope you all aren't too angry about me killing off Jerry. I didn't know I was going to do that until I wrote this chapter. But with all that happened and how long he went without medical attention I think it just made the most sense to the story. <strong>


	18. Chapter Seventeen

They were all in the waiting room. No one really sure what to say. All of them an emotional wreck. Waiting on news about Andy.

Sam's mind was racing thinking about losing one of his closest friends.

"_What do you think we're gonna do Sammy? Think we'll see any action on our very first day? Riding fast chasing bad guys." _Sam could see the whole thing in his mind. Their first day on the beat. They were so proud to be cops. Sam had wanted it his whole life. Jerry did too. They became best friends when they joined the academy_. "I don't know man. We'll probably just sit in the car and they'll tell us what to do."_ Sam remembered he was just as excited as Jerry. Just as hopeful and excited to start a career protecting the public. Before he was all bitter and jaded about what it all meant._ "Listen brother it's gonna be awesome. We'll cruise around all day maybe even arrest someone. I feel it brother, first day of the rest of our lives."_ Oliver, Sam, Jerry all rookies at the same time. All the best of friends from that point on. All of the crazy times they've had together. _"What? You don't think I can grow a goatee?"_ The quarantine for SARS. That was one of the best times ever. Yeah they were all stuck inside. But they ended up having a great time. _"I didn't say you couldn't grow one. I said you'd look stupid with one."_ The next thing he knew Jerry started growing one. Not his best look but the man kept it up. Making him bet it during the poker game. _"What can I say Jerry? Brother, you should have brought more money."_ Jerry was so pissed he had just lost after being on a winning streak. Then Oliver spoke the golden words_, "I don't know Barber, how about your facial hair? You care about that thing more than money."_ The look on Jerry's face you'd think Oliver had just asked him to go streaking around Dundas Square_. "Come on Jerry you've had that stupid thing longer than you were married. New girl, new look! Who knows you might even win your money back and keep your stupid facial hair."_ Then that was it. Oliver had thrown down the gauntlet. _"Alright Shaw, but you're going to be sorry. I'll take back my money and all of yours too."_ Then a couple of rounds and several drinks later they were all in the bathroom at Sam's house watching Jerry shave his goatee. All the time that Sam had spent talking to Jerry about his divorce. Then his break up with Traci. All the questions Jerry had about his feelings for Andy. Which he never answered. _"Fishing cabin?"_ Jerry asked him. _"What about them? You want to buy one? Is it some initiation you missed when you became a D?" "Don't lie Sammy, you're mad because McNally went up to Callaghan's fishing cabin. You know at some point you're going to have to admit to her that you like her." "Jerry, buddy, I have no idea what you're talking about." _But he knew. Of course he knew. _"You broke up with Monica. I thought you'd two end up getting hitched." "I didn't know you cared so much about my love life Jerry. What next? You gonna send me a greeting card that sings you've got a friend in me?" _

Now that was over. Jerry wouldn't be there. Sam would never be able to speak to him again. Then there was Andy. Sam wasn't sure if he believed in that true love crap that you hear about in movies all the time. That one right person for everyone, but, if it were true then Andy was that person. From the very first day when she busted in that room and accidently burned him. It had been a pretty great adventure. All things considered. He just needed to put all his energy into Andy. Andy needed him but even more than that he needed her and he could finally admit it. He needed her and she couldn't die on him.

Oliver was reeling. The whole thing was pretty unbelievable. Jerry was gone. He wasn't quite sure exactly what went down at the Barada's place. Kevin Sloane was dead. Somehow he was linked to what happened to Jerry, Andy, and Sammy. Peck almost died. What the hell exactly was going on? Oliver's face was stained with tears. He had called Zoe and told her what happened over the phone. His girls were going to be devastated. They called him Uncle Jerry. Birthday's, Christening's, and his wedding to Zoe. Jerry's wedding. He was there for Jerry when he got married and divorced. There were the poker games, late nights at the penny, long talks about their lives. Their first day as rookie's. Then their first shift riding together. _"This is going to be so awesome brother. You and me riding together."_ He could remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. The very first time they rode together without a training officer. The strings on their mittens finally being let loose a little. _"Shaw you going to the penny after shift?" "Hell yeah Brother, gotta celebrate this. Getting to ride around without TO's. Serve, Protect, and let's arrest that guy for speeding."_ He was going to say serve, protect, and let's do this. But there was the guy speeding down the 401. Red sports car. Jerry loved the car so much that he vowed from that day forward he was going to get one just like it. It took him four years but the guy got himself a cherry red sports car. Oliver took every opportunity to bust his balls about it too, calling it a chick's car not a chick magnet. But he couldn't be happier for Jerry that he got that car. What Zoe had said to him on the phone started to echo in his mind. _"Ollie he was lucky to have you. Come home. Come home Ollie and we can talk about it."_ He said no because Sammy needed him and McNally was in surgery. But she asked him again to come home. _"Ollie you need to come home right now I know Sam is going to be torn up right now. Ollie I need you home right now please."_ But there he was sitting in a chair in the waiting room of a hospital – beside Sam. Sam who was clearly distraught and in pieces. He'd never seen Sammy this bad. He reached his hand over and grabbed Sam's shoulder. It was the only thing he could think to do. Jerry was the one that was good with words and long drawn out conversations.

Traci was sitting with Dov. Dov who was holding her in his arms as she cried. She felt bad for blaming Andy and Sam for Jerry's death. But she couldn't help it. She was just angry. She had no idea how she was going to get through tomorrow without Jerry. Or the next day. They were supposed to pick up Leo from Dex's in the morning. _"You know Trace I think we should take Leo to the Zoo this weekend. Then I don't know maybe I could give medieval times another try."_ Traci was shocked Jerry hated medieval times. _"But you hated it." "Yeah yeah, I know it's just Leo loves it. You love it. And well, I love the two of you."_ When Jerry told her that he loved her she got butterflies every time. Sure, there was a time when Dex inspired the same reaction. But it wasn't the same feeling. Jerry made Traci feel home_. "I love you too Detective Barber."_ She was never going to say those words to him again. Never going to hear those words from him again. Her mind kept going back to one question, how could this be happening? Her mind was on overdrive. How could she have not seen this coming? She was supposed to be a good cop, right? How could she not have seen that Kevin was up to no good? How did Jerry get in the middle? Why Jerry, why did it have to be Jerry? She hadn't told her mom yet. She hadn't called Dex to tell him that she wouldn't be there in the morning to pick up Leo. She still hadn't thought of how she was going to tell Leo. She was still in shock. She wanted to wake up in Jerry's condo, roll over and see him sleeping soundly next to her. Just wipe her tears, take a few deep breaths, and sigh in relief at this all being some horrible nightmare. That wasn't going to happen, that was never going to happen. Now she had to try and figure out how to live in a world where Jerry didn't. She started to cry harder and she could feel Dov's grip tighten a little. It was the moment that the whole thing felt real. Traci's cries turned to whimpers. Difficult and heart wrenching to listen to. Then there was Andy. Traci was angry but Andy was her best friend. She'd been so supportive when she burned the surveillance van. _"Trace it's pretty obvious that Jerry is head over heels." "Maybe a little too much." "Come on Trace. I'm sure he meant what he said. He loves you, you love him. He said it wasn't personal. Besides, I'm sure it happens to everybody once." _It wasn't personal. Andy had help talk her down off a ledge. A few weeks later though. _"What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets. Good news for us secrets are meant to be broken." "I uh think you mean promises." "Same thing." "Mr. Acoustic on Younge Street promised he had been robbed, promised he conveniently received a massive shipment of electronics right before said robbery, but promised he could not find the paperwork. I promised him we'd look into it."_ Traci remembered Sam lifting up the two huge clear plastic bags full of shredded documents_. "You think he faked the robbery?" _It was a stupid question. But she did not want to spend all day playing a veritable game of guess which thin slice of paper goes with the other thing slice of paper_. "I do." "And you want us to put that together?" "Come on it'll be fun, like a –uh – big jigsaw puzzle. Up at a uh I don't know a fishing cabin." _Sam walked away and Traci turned to Andy. _"Okay now that, right there, that was personal."_ She saw the look on Andy's face. It was there for just a moment. It was sad. _"Girlfriend of the year." "Yeah – Girlfriend of the year." "Fake it 'til ya make it." _Traci couldn't be mad at Andy. She needed her. Especially now.

Dov had helped Traci into the waiting room. Sat down with her. Held her while she was falling apart. He really couldn't believe what had happened. Jerry was dead. Andy could be on the cusp on dying. It just – she couldn't. Andy was like a sister to him. He, Chris, and Andy they were the closest knit three out of all the Rookie's. Even though they had all become close. Even with Gail. Late night at the Penny, riding together.

Chris and Gail, Frank and Noelle. Were all thinking the same thing. None of it even felt real. How could it be real?

They just continued to wait. All of them sitting in a row. Noelle beside Frank. Frank beside Chris. Chris beside Gail. He was holding her hand and her head was on his shoulder. Gail beside Dov. Dov beside Traci still holding her in his arms. Wanting to tell her that everything would be okay but not being able to open his mouth to speak. Traci beside Oliver. Lastly Oliver beside Sam.

**Often it happens you know.**

**That the things you don't trust are the ones you need most.**

Every minute felt like an eternity. Thirty minutes passed. No news on Andy. An hour passed. Still no news_. "You better not die on me Andy – do not die."_ Sam thought to himself. She couldn't die on him. Oliver remembered the talk he gave her, after she'd been shot. _"I'm Oliver, Oliver Shaw and I'll be your training officer until further notice. You don't touch anything in the car until, uh, I tell you to. You don't write anything down in your memo book until I tell you to. You don't talk to other people you look at me first. You do as I say not as—um- I do. You probably think right now I'm being a bit of a hardass, but, if it gets stressed out there I will be because my—"_ He had stopped feeling just as stressed then as he felt now. Maybe even more now_. "My job is to keep you safe. This crest on my shoulder it represents you, McNally, and we're both going home today."_ McNally was tough as old boots, Oliver had seen it firsthand he knew she was going to make it. He quietly glanced at the crest on his shoulder. _"You're making it home McNally_." Oliver thought to himself_, "You're making it home."_

Traci had cried herself to sleep. Dov didn't dare move. Didn't dare disturb her. He was thinking about Andy. "Come on McNally." Was the only thing he could think. He suspected something was up when she all of a sudden got shot. Before they got a chance to go see her at her place, she was missing and her apartment was trashed.

**So it's cautiously into the dark. **

**But you see before long that your eyes will adjust.**

An hour and a half had gone by and there was still no news about Andy. Frank and Noelle were sitting hand-in-hand. Noelle was getting a little antsy waiting. Then there was the silence. Everyone clearly wanting to say that she'll be okay but no one actually being the first one to say it. Maybe it's that no one expected that Jerry would die, but that was the case and they were afraid that if they said it then Andy would die too. It was crazy and superstitious but it was palpable in the room.

"Come on Andy." Gail thought to herself almost saying it out loud. Andy had to make it. No other option. Chris was thinking the same thing. He wanted Andy to make it out of it so badly. They were like brother and sister. If Kevin Sloane wasn't dead. After everything he did to Gail, Andy, Sam, and Jerry well… Chris didn't know what he'd do. He was just hoping they'd hear something about Andy soon. That she'd be okay. Then they'd find a way to try and move past everything.

**And under the night you can hear. **

**The full moon rise like a pslam in the air.**

**And the air goes into your lungs.**

**And around in your heart and on through your blood.**

Sam looked up at the clock as the final minute of the second hour ended. No doctors had walked into the room to say anything. Monica hadn't come in to fill him in. Sam was really beginning to get restless. He needed to know something, anything.

"_They'll come in when she's out of surgery."_ Sam thought to himself. _"She's not out of surgery yet. That must be it."_ Sam took a deep breath in. It was all going to be okay it just had to. Then there was a beeping sound that echoed in the room. For a moment Sam thought it was going to be something horrible over the monitor system like a code blue in surgery. But then Frank moved to get his phone. Everyone shifted to look at him. Wondering what kind of news he could have gotten.

"It was Boyd," Frank said softly aware that everyone had turned their heads in his direction. "Looks like the Barada crime family is shut down." Frank put his phone back in his pocket. No one said anything. It wasn't really a comfort to anyone given everything that had happened. Everyone turned their heads back to stare ahead and sunk in their chairs a little bit. _"Andy you better be okay."_ Sam thought to himself.

**It goes cautiously into the dark**

**And you see before long that we all have a part**

**And under your skin you can feel**

**That the fear that you feel is what will set you free**

**Set you free**

Another half hour of not talking passed. Two and a half hours and there was still no news about Andy. Then all of a sudden Monica walked into the room accompanied by another doctor. Sam jumped to his feet. Wanting to go to Andy but also wanting to know what happened. The doctor took his hat off. He had an odd look on his face. Sam didn't quite know what was going on. There was no way that he could lose Andy at all. Let alone on the same day he had lost Jerry. Oliver stood up, and he placed his shoulder on his shoulder. He did it to let Sam know he was there. No matter what. The doctor opened his mouth and he started to talk. Everyone's hearts jumped into their throats. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

**And under the night you can hear**

**The full moon rise like a pslam in the air**

"It looks like she's going to make a full recovery. She's really lucky. She has a couple of bruised ribs and her leg is going to have to be in a case for a couple of weeks." The doctor's words were a welcome relief to everyone. Two and a half hours of waiting. She was going to be fine. "She's been in recovery for twenty minutes, she just woke up and she's asking for Sam."

**And the air goes into your lungs**

"I can go see her?" Sam said not really thinking about it. "Yeah," Monica said. "Follow me." Sam turned around for a moment to Oliver. "You better go home brother, to Zoe." Sam turned back around and followed Monica down the hall. It felt like the longest walk he'd ever gone on. Wondering how Andy would feel. Happy that she was okay. Also, heavy hearted about telling her that Jerry died. Then all of a sudden they he was. There she was. She was lying in the hospital bed. He thanked Monica and he walked into the room.

"Sam I am so glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine just a couple of bumps a bruises. I'm – Andy – you. I was so worried."

"You don't have to worry anymore. How's Jerry?"

Sam sat down beside her, and reached out grasping her hand in his. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe it he needed to be strong for Andy. He took a deep breath in.

"Oh my god. Sam, no." He didn't even need to tell her she figured it out. "Sam how?"

Sam let out a groan. "He had an aneurism. They pronounced him in the ambulance."

Sam looked up at Andy. "He was your best friend you don't need to be here with me right now. You should be with Oliver he must be in bits." Then it occurred to her. "Traci?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, she's pretty angry and upset. Epstein is taking her home."

Andy nodded to Sam. She needed to be there for Traci. "I'm not leaving you Andy I'm going to stay the whole night."

"No, Sam you can come and see me in the morning. There is no place to sleep. You were in the explosion. You should go home to your bed so you can be comfortable and I'll be fine. I'm fine."

Sam didn't say another word he just leaned in and kissed her. "You're not getting rid of me Andy."

**(I put the song in there to create kind of a montage-like moment as if you were watching an episode of the show. I hope it worked)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Andy woke up and there Sam was sitting in the chair next to her. Wide awake. He looked like he hadn't got a wink of sleep. In fact, he looked pretty haggard. Like he'd even been crying. There were visible bruises and cuts on his face. He didn't even notice she was up. He was staring down at his hands. Andy couldn't imagine what he must be going through. She knew him so well. His mind must have been racing the whole night. He tries to act all tough. Like nothing gets to him, but he has the biggest heart of anyone she's ever known.

"Sam," she said softly breaking the silence and letting him know that she was awake. He looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd definitely been crying. "You wanna talk?" She just went for it. She didn't go for the pleasantries of asking the small talk questions. It was pointless. It would just prolong what they needed to talk about it.

"Andy, I – I want to. I just I don't know what to say." He'd been racking his brain all night. Trying to figure out how things could have gone so horribly. How he best friend could be dead. The thought almost made him vomit every single time it crossed his mind. Jerry was no longer here. It just didn't seem real.

"I'm sorry Sam." He gave her a confused look. "Andy you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I do. I knew you had feelings for me. The night of the blackout, it meant so much more to me than just it being what it was. If I just had been honest with myself. You never would have taken the undercover job, I wouldn't have been partnered with Kevin. Jerry would…"

"Andy, tomorrow I could walk across the street and get hit by a car. We couldn't have stopped what happened."

They stopped talking for a moment. The silence weighed heavy on the room. On them. They knew eventually they'd talk about everything. Knew they'd have to give statements, not that it was the most important thing right now. What was most important was they knew they'd find a way through this. They had to. No other option.

"Should I have known that Kevin was up to no good?" Andy broke the silence. A question that had been wracking her brain since this whole thing started. She rode with him for six months. He seemed sweet and harmless. I didn't know. Maybe if I'd—"

Sam cut her off. He stood up and move to sit next to her on her hospital bed. He held her hand. Stared in her eyes with that longing intense gaze of his. Him being close it made Andy feel safe no matter what was going on. "Andy, you're a great cop. No one could have known that he was up to no good."

"You would have. You know what, you did. You didn't like him right away."

Sam sighed. "Yeah well, that's not important now. He was your partner you had to trust him. Andy you should probably get some more rest."

Andy nodded. Sam started to move to go back to the chair. But Andy clasped his hand a little tighter. "Will you lie down with me?"

Sam stared down at Andy. She looked exhausted. Even though she'd slept through the night. The whole thing had taken its toll on the both of them. He nodded. They lied in the bed together. Sam had his arm wrapped around Andy. Her head nuzzled onto his chest.

* * *

><p>Six months passed. Every day made living with what had happened a little easier. Six months since her whole world was turned upside down. The death of Jerry weighed heavily on Sam still, on Oliver, and on Traci. Really on everybody. The Barada family, Kevin's dad, and sister. They were all locked up in prison. Multiple life sentences. Traci and Andy had to work to repair their friendship. Traci had tried at the beginning not to harbour some resentment towards Andy and Sam but it was hard. She eventually worked through it.<p>

Andy and Sam had been dating for six months. Which was nice. Andy couldn't be happier with him. She wished she had come to her senses sooner when it came to being with Sam.

Six months had passed and things were finally starting to get back to normal.

**Sorry it ends kind of crappily. It took me a long time to get this ending. I had a case of writers block. Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying the story!**


End file.
